Highschool Of The Dead: The Dark Soul (hiatus)
by Shin Alter
Summary: Humanity's Golden Age had begun, an age brimming with technology and advancement. However, they made one mistake, trying to cheat death. Angry, The Shinigami let the Dark Legion loose upon the Living World. Years have passed and humanity is only a shadow of its former self. It is now up to an army of special young soldiers to take back what we have lost.
1. Setting and Form

**So, ShinBP back with another story concept. Don't worry, my collaboration work with Rotto "Dead Winter" is not out yet, we'll eventually update that one but for now… it's time for a new endeavor.**

 **Needless to say, me and Rotto will be partners in crime once again. Though this time I kind of feel the need of relying on him a bit more, his stories are way too damn great as to leave alone. If you haven't read Warring Factions, go do so already!**

 **I'd really like for you to read through the whole "Setting", "Q/A" and "Rules" so you can get an idea of what's going on since… let's just say this is not your average HOTD SYOC.**

* * *

 **THE SETTING-**

So, this story takes place in a futuristic world. It is not pure sci-fi though, as I'll also be mixing a lot of supernatural and fantasy elements into it. Yup, you heard that right. ShinBP is the only one who would dare combine all three of those things into one story!

I'll keep it relatively brief since I'll have Rotto help me with expanding the universe as the story goes on.

In this universe, humanity eventually reached peace across all nations after many years of conflict. As the years passed, the world's scientific research stopped focusing on weaponry and killing people and went into things that would actually help them live better lives. Medicine and Health Care were noticeably improved, as in a couple of decades the average human lifespan had been increased to at least 150 years with some rich enough people managing to "cheat" their way into even longer lives. Disease and genetic disorders were completely eradicated, and as there was nearly no war or crime, you would have to be tremendously unlucky to die. Around this time, a team of humanity's most expert scientists discovered the existence of "The Soul" and its energy inside the human body as well as its enormous potential for militarization and massive destruction. The world's government, fearing the chaos that could rise from that information becoming public, shut down the investigation.

As humanity prospered in decades of peace (there were even whole years where not even a single person died) a dark entity took notice of this. The Shinigami (Death God), an ancient borderline-deity being who ruled over Limbo and the souls of the dead (As Heaven and Hell don't exist in this universe, depending on how good of a person you were, the Shinigami would place your soul in an appropriate "section" of Limbo, as Limbo itself ranges from Heaven-like sections all the way down to Hell-like areas). Infuriated by humanity cheating their way around death and avoiding it, the darkest of beings decided to teach humanity a lesson. Spreading the curse of the undead upon the Living World along with many of its minions known as "The Phantoms", human-like dark beings possessing unmatched power , and "The Specters", monsters for the darkest depths of Limbo to spread the curse further.

The now pacifist and weak humans were obliterated. Millions died each day "The Dark Legion" marched on Earth and its major cities fell with no hope to fight back. The world's government, amidst its panic, turned to their last chance for survival… "The Soul".

The team of scientists was allowed to continue their experimentation, although this time with time running down. Led by Humanity's Lead Scientist (Who will be another major figure in the story) they, through means unknown, gifted a few select soldiers with the power of "The Soul" that laid within them, and named its power as simply "Spiritual Energy" as they couldn't find a scientific explanation to it. And thus, "First Generation Soul-Users" were born.

The Soul Users (or SU's, for short) fought hard, even winning some battles and driving back some of The Phantoms on a few occasions (although no Phantom has been killed to this date). But it would still not be enough, and humanity was driven to the last standing major city on the whole globe. Tokyo (albeit now over three times the size after the centuries of peace and prosperity humanity had enjoyed prior to "The Dark Legion"), which had huge walls built around it to protect it from the outside.

In a last stand that took place around 20 years prior to the start of the story, the SU's miraculously managed to drive back The Dark Legion at Tokyo's gates. Sending most of The Phantoms back to Limbo after exhausting their powers. Humanity, although now reduced to Tokyo, was finally allowed room to breathe.

The following few years were only relatively peaceful, as only The Phantoms had gone back to Limbo, but The Specters and The Undead still roamed the deserted wasteland that was once called Planet Earth. But they focused on rebuilding everything inside the walls first, eventually raising a comparatively prosperous capital city reminiscent of their now lost "Golden Age". Inside the wall's protection, families grew, friendships formed and happiness resurfaced. But the Scientists work never stopped.

Soon enough, they discovered that gifting the power to use "The Soul" to a young child (as opposed to already fully grown men, as they had done) gave them to potential to develop even more tremendous power as they grew up. It was hard for Tokyo's government to accept such a thing, but… such power was an offer hard to deny. And such, "Second Generation Soul Users" were born from the children of select families.

Years have passed, and the new SU's are already of High School Age. Contrary to what one might expect, they are allowed to live a relatively normal life (Although they must all attend the same High School that has been specialized to train them besides their normal classes and activities). Their High School is unlike any other for the most part, but they also have several unique activities such as training sessions and sparring tournaments.

To help the new SU's combat ability, the man known as Humanity's Lead Scientist (who is now among the two most influential persons alive) developed a set of artifacts-weapons. Called "Seiken" (Holy Swords, although they are not necessarily always swords, that was only the name given to them as they are the weapons that will supposedly "drive dark away").

Now, Students are trained in the use of both their Spiritual Energy and their unique Seiken, waiting for the moment when they will be ready to finally reclaim the world for humanity. Meanwhile, the Shinigami and his Phantoms also wait from the shadows of Limbo…

* * *

 **Now, I guess you'll have questions, so here goes a brief Q/A with what I feel will be the most common doubts.**

 **1.- Just what are the "The Soul" and "Spiritual Energy"?:** It is just that, The Soul that lies within every human being. However, the regular person has no chance to access them. SU's (our OC's) on the other hand, are capable of tapping into this tremendous power that grants them superhuman and supernatural abilities.

The Soul itself is different for every individual, as its color, its size and its shape varies.

Color: The Soul's color can be any of the basic colors (Blue, Green, Yellow and Red) as well as their combinations and some of their shades (Orange, Violet, Pink, Cyan,… etc.). There are a few colors that are not allowed, such as, Gray/Silver, Black (Since that is the color of the souls of The Shinigami and its Phantoms), White and things such as "Light Blue". The intensity of a souls color is standardized, so if you send something like "Dark Green" I'll just interpret it as being simply "Green". Different colors have different attributes, strengths and weaknesses, but I'll keep most of them secret for now, you can go look at the 4 sample OC's down below for reference. The color of the Soul is also the color of a character's Spiritual Energy. So having a Yellow Soul equals to Yellow pew-pews ok?

Size: There are 5 possible sizes for a Soul: Tiny, Small, Average, Big and Huge. Let me halt your horses right now, let's all remember that bigger is not always better. Depending on some factors, a Tiny Soul might be as strong as or even stronger than a Huge Soul. Every size has its strengths and weaknesses. For example, the bigger a soul is, the more Spiritual Energy it can hold at a same time, however, it gets harder and harder to control and it also starts losing some "density" or "amount of power per amount". A Tiny soul will have much, much finer control over its Spiritual Energy, allowing for more controlled and focused use of it as well as having a higher "density or "amount of power per amount" at the cost of having lower reserves. There are also middle grounds, that's what "Small, Average and Big" are for.

Shape: There are 3 possible shapes for a soul: Regular, Irregular and Erratic: Again, each has its strengths and weakness although here they are more easily defined. A Regular Shaped Soul has a higher control over its Spiritual Energy (therefore, a Tiny Soul with a Regular shape would have ultimate control over SE) while an Erratic Shaped Soul will have lower control but will also be much more explosive and destructive.

1.5.- Why does Control matter?: It matters because there are abilities of Spiritual Energy that can't be used very well without control. Spiritual Energy can be used like "magic" in a sense, as it grants telekinetic abilities, healing abilities and even "spiritual abilities" also called "projection" that work around projecting SE outside of the user's body to use for attack or defense, by creating an energy wave/projectile (pew-pews) or a shield with it but also many other things like claws, whips, etc.

 **2.- Who is "The Shinigami" and what are "Limbo", "Phantoms" and "Specters"?:** The Shinigami itself is just what his name states, The god of Death. He is an amazingly strong being who rules over the souls of the deceased and guides them to Limbo. Limbo is the "otherworld" of this universe, that's where your Soul would end up if you died, it has many sections or "areas" that range from the Heaven-like all the way down to the Hell-like so you could say it serves both purposes. The Phantoms are the closest servants of The Shinigami, and like him, are beings of god-like supernatural power that vastly outmatches that of a regular human being although their appearance is very humanoid. The Specters are simpler, monster-like beings that savagely hunt humans. Their power varies, but they are never as strong as even the weakest of Phantoms. The Undead are still around, but they'll mostly be cannon-fodder so don't mind them too much. All together, they make up "The Dark Legion".

 **3.- What is a "Seiken"?:** The Seiken will be our OC's (And all SU's) Weapon of Choice in all situations. They are artifacts created for the sole purpose of defeating "The Dark Legion" and are in fact rumored to be the only weapons capable of truly killing a Phantom. The take on many forms, and are not restricted to Melee weapons (although these are the most badass, to be honest) as they can also be Bows, Crossbows and even Guns! They can actually be any weapon imaginably.

A Seiken has 3 forms.

First off, they have their normal form or their "Unreleased State". In this state, the Seiken looks like a melee weapon like any other and without any special attributes. In this state, they are strong enough to kill undead and some Specters. There is no restriction as to what sort of weapon they can be, as you can choose between Swords, Katanas, Axes, and really everything that you can imagine. However, their size is restricted during this state, as they must be small enough to be carried around in metal cases. If you want to see your OC wielding a mighty two-handed sword or a greathammer… you'll have to wait for the next form.

Up next, they have their true, awakened form or their "Released State". In this state, the Seiken's physical appearance often changes, whether it is its size or overall shape. However, they all have in common a series of vein-like patterns that shine with their user's Spiritual Energy that is now flowing through them, increasing their destructive power. As I said, their shape and size can change, however, they can't completely change their weapon archetype. (For instance, you can't have an Axe that turns into a greathammer. However you can have things like a pair of knives that turn into a pair of curved swords or a sword that turns into an even larger sword). This state is used when combating stronger Specters, Phantoms and maybe even other SU's. If you want examples as to how a weapon changes, take a look at the 4 sample OC's that I'll leave down below.

Finally, their ultimate form or simply "Ultimate State" or "Ultimate Release", however, depending on your Seiken's specific ability it might not be a "State" as much as it is an "Ability". So, what is an Ultimate State? Well, it is the Seiken's ultimate ability. There are two types of Ultimate States: "Instant" and "Sustained". An example of an "Instant Ultimate" would be shooting out a massive energy wave that obliterates everything in its path. Now, an example of a "Sustained Ultimate" would be a "super-speed mode" that would allow the user to move at incredible speeds for a set amount of time (the amount of time varies depending on how much Spiritual Energy the user is willing to consume, if they use too much they'll be left exhausted and with no hope to fight back). The two types of ultimates have a thing in common though, after using them the Seiken will be exhausted and will revert back into their Unreleased State, plus, depending on the amount of Spiritual Energy consumed, the users themselves might be left exhausted as well.

3.5.- Can I have multiple Seiken for my OC?: Yes you can, but the max is two of them. And they can't be used at the same time because it would drain SE at… unhealthy rates.

3.9.- What if one of the 4 OC's below already has a weapon I want?: Don't worry, I'm allowing for weapon types to repeat themselves as long as their Ultimate Ability doesn't .

 **4.- What about the City, High School and our OC's?:** As I mentioned, our Soul User OC's are currently studying at one of the few High Schools in the now larger even more populated and walled city of Tokyo. The new Tokyo's layout is also changed. It is still divided in districts, although they are now numbered from 1 to 30, a higher number means that you are closer to the walls and further away from the center. Each district has its own schools and such, our Soul User High School is located on district 7. The SU High School is similar to others as it has about the same number of subjects, clubs and curricular/extracurricular activities. However, it is also next to a large training facility where our OC's are trained in the use of Seiken, Spiritual Energy and fighting.

 **5.- What other abilities does Spiritual Energy grant to Soul Users?:** Plus the "magical" or "supernatural" abilities I already mentioned, SE allows SU's to access superhuman abilities for as long as they have enough SE to maintain them, such as superior strength, speed, stamina, reflexes (they are called reflexes, but actually consist on the SU sensing the Spiritual Energy in their surroundings to detect movement much accurately and intuitively, but must SU's can only "feel" about 1 meter's length of spiritual energy around them at a time), etc. basically everything. The extent of these abilities would depend on your OC, as even with Spiritual Energy there are still people who are stronger or faster than others. Also, you can tell when a Soul User is using their abilities because their eyes will shine with the color of their Soul and Spiritual Energy.

Said abilities are usually only used in short "bursts" since they consume spiritual energy when used, though some minor abilities can be trained to be used with little to no exhaustion.

 **6.- It is a futuristic setting, what about the technology?:** Sadly, the fall of humanity has reverted most aspects of civilization (transportation, for example) back to a 21st century-ish state. So no flying cars bruh, even things like fans and regular AC's are still in use. Only the government and the best scientists have access to super advanced technology.

A person scouting or scavenging the outside of the walls might be lucky enough to stumble upon "Golden Age" Technology that is actually worth quite a price, but working devices are rare and broken stuff will rarely fetch much of a price.

 **7.- What about the city's economics/demographics?:** As you might expect, there is disparity. Poorer people live closer to the edges and to the walls, occupying from the 30th to the 20th district with a higher number being proportional to a higher poverty rate. Middle class people would occupy from the 20th floor to the 10th floor, following the same pattern. Finally, the richest districts are from the 10th to the 1st with the 1st being occupied purely by government officials, important scientists and housing the military's main headquarters. The SU High School is located in the 7th District, but your OC might not necessarily live there.

* * *

 **RULES-**

1.- Our OC's ARE meant to be much stronger and powerful than the average everyday OC, however, that doesn't give you the right to make them OP, look at the 4 OC's for reference of how powerful you can possibly be (since one of them is actually the most powerful Soul User ever, and no, not the main character).

2.- OC's must be sent by a PM labeled "Dark Soul: [OC Name]"

3.- The story takes place in Tokyo and all the rest of the world has been annihilated, but as much as I love my Japanese OC's, I'm allowing every ethnicity.

4.- You have to review every chapter, not kidding here.

5.- Give me quirky, interesting OC's. Also, I said quirky, not weirdoes.

6.- That's all, here, have a cookie O

 **7.- Form is on my profile btw.**

 **8.- Also, the story starts at about late July, though I can't see how that might be too important xD.**

 **Now, I'll be leaving 4 Characters that you can use for reference, and I actually suggest you use them as the form might be a little long and complex.**

* * *

 **Main Character-**

-General-

Name: Hazuki Kyouta

Nickname: Mostly called simply "Kyouta", but Tsukasa and some other people call him "Kyou"

Alias/Moniker: "Absolute Zone Kyouta" / "Zettai Ryouiki no Kyouta"

Age: 17 (late)

Gender: Male

Race/Ethnicity: Japanese with slight American heritage.

Sexuality: Straight.

Birthday: August 21

-Appearance-

Hair Color/Style: Black, although with a blue hint to it. He keeps it at short-medium length and messy, spiky on top and with some short bangs falling on his forehead but above his eyebrows.

Eye Color: Dark Blue.

Height: 6'0.5"

Weight: About 160 lbs.

Body Build: Slender yet fairly fit and athletic, with very strong legs and a fairly toned upper body but not bulkily muscular like some over the top athletes. Just enough to notice that he probably engages in some pretty heavy training.

Facial Features: He has narrow, sharp eyes and an overall neutral expression on his face. His eyebrows are a bit on the thicker side but not enough to make fun of him because of it, known for being the cool-type of good-looking, although he hasn't had much success at all with the ladies because of some reason (*ahem*Tsukasa*ahem*).

Scars/Tattoos/Other: There is a large scar on the back side of his right hip. It is jagged and pretty scary-looking, but thankfully rarely visible.

Casual Clothing:

*(main) Kyouta often wears a pair of dark pants and a pair of black running shoes. He also wears a blue graphic t-shirt with some silver markings on it under an open black dress vest. He wears a pair of black wristbands and thin silver bracelets that go up his right forearm until his elbow.

*(alt 1) Kyouta alternatively wears a pair of khaki cargo pants as well as brown shoes, a navy blue graphic t-shirt and a longer wristband on his left forearm and a long necklace hanging from his neck.

*(alt 2) He might throw a light gray jacket if it's a little colder.

Formal Clothing: A regular suit and black tie, he doesn't care enough to make it overly complicated.

Relaxed Clothing: A pair of black shorts and a white loose fitting tank-top.

Battledress: Kyouta's main battle attire consists of a pair of black combat-styled trousers and black combat boots. Kyouta would also wear a black skin-tight long-sleeved shirt with some degree of protection on his shoulders and chest as well as a pair of black fingerless gauntlets. There are lighter colored straps surrounding his outfit, so it doesn't look just pitch black.

-Bio-

Key Traits: Thoughtful, reasonable, calm, patient, caring, and tolerant.

Background: Kyouta has lived a pretty average life considering that he is literally trapped inside a walled city, he's had a fairly good amount of good times and bad times. However, Kyouta has a bad memory for such things, and doesn't remember things from very early on.

He got his scar during a very special event on his life, when he was 7 he was playing on a hill at the side of the river with one of his childhood friends, a girl of the same age as his named Tsukasa. Their play got a bit rough and Kyou accidentally pushed Tsukasa, which made her stumble towards the edge of the hill (which was nearly a cliff) on instinct toward his treasured friend. Kyou dashed toward her and since he knew that there was no stopping the fall, wrapped his body around her smaller being, taking nearly all the impact of the fall. The fall initially wasn't a bad one, Tsukasa could have probably walked away from it with just a scare if she was lucky. However, Kyou wasn't lucky. Near the end of their rolling fall and at the edge of the river laid a large rock with a sharp end... you can tell how it went. Kyou hit the rock with his lower back, it wasn't a strong hit and didn't break any bones or damage any organs, but he was bleeding and with a large cut on his back. In the end, Tsukasa started crying (crying which led to Kyou to start crying as well) as she felt guilty, so Kyou had to give her a piggyback ride all the way around the hill and back to where their families were... while still bleeding.

Personality: Kyouta is one who likes quiet, peaceful atmospheres and is content with himself. He is steadfast and consistent in his habits, also being a steady and faithful friend, although he is a bit introverted, Kyouta genuinely likes being around good people who he can have fun with and have a good time. He has a strong sense of humor (based around sarcasm), though his calm temperament often leads to all the people around him laughing at his joke while he himself remains as calm as ever. Respectful and mindful of others, Kyou is definitely not the kind of guy who comes at you looking for trouble. Though he doesn't hold his hand if you come at him looking for it. He also shows a bit of charisma and silver-tongue at times, but such moments are usually only around very close people.

He does get excited at times though, such as when great emotion can be felt and when he manages to accomplish one of his goals. He is a hard worker by nature, however, despite of that he lacks initiative to pour his effort into things that he is not interested in. Being lazy for every day chores (even though he is often forced to do them) and being the kind of guy who literally sweeps the dirt under the rug. He is actually quite competitive, which leads him to be stubborn about losing or failing at something.

Some of the higher-ups and scouts have reported witnessing a darker behavior coming from Kyouta's usually calm person, though said reports are simply dismissed with the excuse of him being in a "bad mood" at the time. However, this has not been confirmed and there might indeed be certain conditions which cause him to display such behavior (though said conditions are also unknown at the time).

There is more, but I'll keep it secret for a while.

Likes: Music, team sports, cookies, chocolate, hunting, fishing, dogs, cats, outdoors, sleeping, and friends, canned juice is love, canned juice is life…

Dislikes: Dirty hands, creepy stuff, heat, complaints, annoying people overall.

Ambitions/Goals: Simply to be stronger each passing day, he lacks the initiative to find a complicated goal and instead focuses on the little things, though he is also the sort of guy who takes other people's goals onto himself and seeks to see them accomplished.

Secrets: ?

Love Interest: ?

Crush: Midori Chigusa.

-The Soul-

Soul Color: Blue

Soul Size: Huge

Soul Shape: Irregular

-Spiritual Abilities-

Choose from Strength, Speed, Endurance, Reflexes, Telekinesis, Healing and Projection.

Good At: Reflexes and Speed

Absolute Best At: Reflexes (He isn't the "Absolute Zone" for anything)

Neutral At: Strength, Endurance and Projection.

Will Improve At: Projection

Bad At: Healing and Telekinesis

Absolute Terrible At: Healing

-Seiken/Holy Sword-

Weapon Type: Sword

Seiken Name: Oathkeeper, kept the original name.

Unreleased Appearance: Oathkeeper takes the form of a very average-looking Arming Sword (one-handed medieval sword), with a fairly long and somewhat shiny steel blade, a silver colored guard and pommel and a black handle.

Released Appearance: Oathkeeper grows in size, becoming broader and longer as well, its color also changes, becoming a dull-grayish silver color with the pattern shining a bright blue as that is the color of his soul. Runes run across the blade, shining in the pure blue color of his soul. Kyouta doesn't know the meaning of the runes, but has -unsuccessfully- researched a bit about them, finding no reports of anything similar throughout human history... maybe, just maybe... it might not be a language meant to be understood by humans?

Ultimate Release Type: Sustained

Ultimate Release Name: "Oathkeeper: Adamantine Guardian"

Ultimate Release: It causes a black/dark knight-like armor to form around Kyouta's body (it is segmented, with shiny "ebony" black colored plates and a V-shaped visor at the helmet, the blue light from his shining eyes from underneath the visor, leaving an aura wherever he moves, you can probably imagine what i mean) , with the patterns of spiritual energy extending all over its surface and the same runes from his blade covering the edges of all the armor's pieces such as the chestplate, shoulderplates and gauntlets. It grants him a large boost to his usual speed, strength and other physical capabilities, extending them far beyond the reach of a normal human being, but the real boost is to his defense, as the armor has been proved to take high-to-ridiculous amounts of punishment even though Kyouta hasn't finished maturing his power yet. It usually lasts around 5 minutes since Kyouta has high levels of Spiritual Energy due to his soul size, but he can extend its duration by summoning only parts of the armor, like only the gauntlets or the chestplate. Later on, his Projection ability will also be augmented by the armor, but he is currently not strong enough to handle all the stress.

Despite all it's defensive power, the person inside is still human, so strong enough impacts may still harm Kyouta inside the armor. This is where the armor's more sinister side comes in, not only will it make Kyouta unable to feel any pain, but it will also hold his body together for as long as it is active. This meaning that, even if his arm has broken in 4 pieces and his flesh is torn, the armor will keep it "together" and allow Kyouta to keep fighting perfectly and without feeling any pain. Again, the armor will only keep him "in one piece" it will not heal him, he would still have to go to a hospital to have surgery afterwards xD.

Although it is unknown literally to everyone, "Adamantine Guardian" also protects Kyouta from psychological attacks such as illusions or mind-control.

Fighting Style: Owing to his Alias, Kyouta's main fighting style is a terrifying or frustrating thing to experience if you are a close ranged fighter. As the "Absolute Zone", Kyouta's feel of the battlefield is supreme (all Soul Users can feel the Spiritual Energy in their surroundings, Kyouta simply takes it a step beyond) as he can accurately react to every single movement within his "Absolute Field" which extends 3 meters to every direction with him as the center (the average Soul User's field only extends a meter or so). As such, he bases himself around dodging, counterattacks and waiting until his opponent has tired out to begin his own assault, when on the offensive, Kyouta is very fast and technically skilled, controlling his attacks and stopping them from becoming mindless rampages even on stressful situations.

He is not unhittable though, his Absolute Field/Zone drops whenever he is about to attack (this is actually unknown to most people), so it is possible to hit him by "counterattacking his counterattack" (though he has been known to perform the ridiculous feat of "counterattacking an enemy's counterattack of his counterattack" a few times in the past). Also, everything outside his Absolute Zone forces him to dodge normally, and since he has become dependent on his "safe zone", said dodges have become subpar. However, projectiles slow enough (anything slower than the slowest of bullets) might still be picked up by the Absolute Zone, allowing him to dodge them as well.

Kyouta is a stubborn fighter when he is losing, he is not exactly content with giving ground to anyone and will keep fighting until the end. Getting beat up is actually one of the things that trigger his 'Darker Side'. Furthermore and contrary to his usual kind and nice demeanor, Kyouta is also a very verbal fighter against certain opponents, as he will often trash-talk or mock overly calm or overly aggressive opponents in an attempt to break their focus or get them to make mistakes respectively.

When using his Ultimate Release, Kyouta has two choices: He can either forego his sword for the sake of more attack power for his armor itself or use it in a more powerful version while taking away some of the armor's own power. He usually goes with the first option, having been taught several Martial Arts Techniques (specific techniques, not the martial art itself) by one of the strongest First Generation SU's that he can use and augment greatly with the armor's unnatural power. His most devastating technique is a powerful upwards-raising kick (named "Hone Kujiku" lit. "Bone Crusher/Crushing") aimed at the torso and done by focusing 100% of his body's and armor's power on his legs. This makes the kick insanely powerful and beyond what is physically possible to any human being, however, it leaves his upper body vulnerable to attack as he couldn't possibly defend it with 0% power, can he? Needless to say, "Hone Kujiku" is a two-edged sword. On one hand, it can end the battle instantly if it lands cleanly. On the other hand, it exhausts all of his Armor's power, so even if he has 3 minutes left in the tank, it would be gone instantly. Plus, it could even end up breaking Kyouta's own legs. Later on, Kyouta will develop a "Shin Hone Kujiku" or "New Bone Crusher", which he will be able to perform even while on awkward positions such as while airborne, as the current one requires one of his legs to "push off" the ground.

-Questions-

How good are their Grades?: Average, could be better, could be worse.

Do they like to fight?: Likes it as much as the next guy who likes it.

What do they think about Humanity's situation?: He is not fond of the "being trapped inside walls" thingy.

Are they content with themselves?: Fairly so, he is a bit worry-free about these stuff.

Do they argue with people a lot?: Only if they are stubborn people who are also arguing with him.

How patient are they?: Very patient, unless provoked, of course.

Do they get nervous a lot?: Kind-of, he suffers from public-speaking nervousness.

Where do they live?: He shares an apartment in the 14th district with his childhood friend Tsukasa.

* * *

 **This chapter is already long enough, I'll leave the other OC at the very bottom of my profile.**


	2. Prologue

**-(long-ass) Prologue-**

 **Somewhere in Limbo-**

The magnificent, dark and high walls of the Dark Palace stood imposing against the harsh winds of the darkest desert in Limbo. Not even struggling to face off against the winds that could even tear the skin and flesh off the bones of any creature unfortunate enough to find their way in there. Only the "moon" illuminated the dunes of dark sand, merely an illusion created by this world's absolute ruler.

Deep inside the obscure palace which was left otherwise empty, a figure clad in a hood of a color darker than black – and barely physical in form- sat alone in a pitch-black throne. His bony hand with only a few pieces of rotten skin held a purplish crystal-clear orb in front of the skull it possessed for a face. The orb's shine being the only light source in the eerie throne room, for the lord of the dark had no need for "light".

Resting its "head" on his other fist, the darkest of the darkest stared with his eye-less orbits into the orb. It showed him images of the Living World, a world that he could never hope to visit himself… indeed, from the beginning of time he had been confined to the otherworld. Forced to watch over the growing humanity without never really getting the chance to guide them directly, there was a time when they paid him respect, worshiped him even. But those times are long gone, and now humanity can no longer see much further beyond their own greed and interests.

"Shinigami-sama" He heard a slightly effeminate male voice call out from his right side. He turned toward it, witnessing one of his most trusted servants emerging from one of the purplish dark walls of the palace. The emerging figure wore a dark cloak much like his lord, but it was adorned with a majestic set of dark purple armor, runes of an ancient language etched into it and a pair of pitch black wings protruding from the seemingly young male's back. Although he appeared young, the white-haired Phantom had been born millennia ago.

"Dusan, you need not come to my presence to talk to me, you know this" The skeleton's dark, echoing and annoyed voice alone was enough to make the building shake. A feat that the hellish winds outside could not even dream to accomplish. The Phantom known as Dusan put a hand on his chest and bowed apologetically, now wanting to invoke his _father's_ anger any further.

He looked back up the one and only Shinigami, violet orbs focusing on the orb on his hand and a smile forming on his face covered by a red vertical line under his left eye, "It has been a long time since I last paid you a visit, My Lord. I could not miss the opportunity". Indeed, The Shinigami could go decades straight without interacting directly with any of his servants, not even the ones who were his direct children such as the white-haired Phantom before him. The Dark Lord enjoyed his seclusion indeed.

The Shinigami sighed "Nearly a century if I am correct", Dusan smiled nervously. How could his father _not_ be correct, "What is the matter?" The dark figure let go of the orb, but instead of falling, it floated in place. He then proceeded to snap his fingers, causing the dark violet orb to disappear into nothingness.

"Are the humans up to something?" He continued, not waiting for Dusan to answer. Last time he cared to check, the remaining humans were holed up in a city called Tokyo. He hadn't managed to finish them up because the leaders of his army ran out of time and power to stay in the Living World. Besides, they had finally discovered how to use… _that._

Dusan smirked and nodded his head, his white messy hair shaking as he did. "We believe they are forming an army based around the power of The Soul"

"Spiritual Energy signatures have been rising dramatically around the area" The white haired continued.

The Shinigami went silent. Not only had they defied him once, but they were also ready to challenge him once again. So taking their world was not enough? Just what would it take to teach them a lesson? He sighed, there was only one answer. He had to eradicate them. Otherwise they would continue destroying the balance between Limbo and the Living World.

The cloaked skeleton stood up from his throne, conjuring a jet-black staff with a violet orb similar to the one earlier adorning its top. He tapped the floor thrice, and without any need for something as trivial as words, his council was summoned into the room. Emerging out of the pillars of the throne room, the mightiest and most powerful of Phantoms took form and bowed their heads to their absolute lord. They already knew what they had been called for.

The Shinigami remembered Tokyo. It was a big city that had grown over the past century and the humans had also built walls around it, however, the Human's current numbers and military power could not hope to survive a direct onslaught if they caught them by surprise. _A single Legion should be enough…_ The Dark Lord thought.

He gazed over all of his most trusted Phantoms, each one of them having a Legion under their command. Some were eager to be chosen, whether to prove themselves to their lord or simply to enjoy humanity's suffering and demise. Others, however, would prefer not to bother and to be left alone.

"Alastor" The Shinigami called out. Dusan cringed, so his father was _that_ angry with the humans… Alastor wasn't among the most merciful of Phantoms that was for sure. Whether as a reflection of his own weakness compared to the other members of the council or simply because he liked to abuse of the week, Alastor had proven to be relentless and merciless during the war against humanity.

A light blue-haired male of large proportions stood up from his bowed position, a cocky grin on his face that was covered by a violet tattoo over his dark colored left eye.

"My Lord… I shall make you proud" He over-dramatized a reverence, swaying his purple cape to the side.

The Dark Lord nodded "Very well, but if you fail me…" The Shinigami held its skeleton hand in front of him, clenching it into a fist "I'll rip your soul out of your chest and crush it in my hand" The grin instantly disappeared from the blue haired Phantom's face.

"Understood…" Alastor disappeared immediately, probably off to prepare his army.

"Dismissed" The Shinigami muttered, and all the remaining Phantoms followed suit, except Dusan of course. The Dark Lord went back to his dark throne, sitting on it once again.

Dusan smile "To choose Alastor… you really are mad, aren't you father?"

"I said… Dismissed" The Dark Lord turned to stare down his son, the pressure immediately rising in the area. Any other being in existence would have died instantly, passed out or fallen to their knees, but not Dusan. The white haired Phantom merely laughed nervously at his father's anger.

"You'll make me cry if you stare at me like that, father…" Dusan bowed apologetically despite his joke, and proceeded to disappear right where he came from.

The Shinigami shook his head.

"Children… sure are troublesome"

* * *

 **-Tokyo - District 14- Kyouta and Tsukasa's Apartment-**

The early morning's sunlight peeked through the bedroom's window, tickling the bluish haired boy in the face. He wouldn't normally wake up from it, but for some reason or another, this time he did. He slowly made his way into a sitting position at the side of his bed and looked down to the wooden floor, holding his head between his hands.

"A small nightmare, huh?" He looked over at the alarm clock on the side of his bed, it was a little past 8:00 a.m. He sighed, it was his free Sunday and he really had no plans to get up this early.

He turned his sight to the bed on the other side of the room. In a mess of turned over bed sheets and wrecked pillows laid a girl with her limbs spread out and bent in awkward positions, nearly snoring as she loudly continued her sleep. Wearing the identical same bed clothes that he himself wore consisting of a white tank-top and a pair of black shorts… In fact, she was wearing _his_ clothes.

Kyouta shook his head, she really was hopeless. As he was a "shower before sleeping" kind of person, he simply made his way to their shared bathroom to wash his face –plus the usual morning routine- and carried some clothes along with him. _Might as well start the day properly_ he thought.

Putting on a pair of dark blue pants and his favorite black sneakers, he also slid on a lighter –but still dark- blue t-shirt and his favorite black dress vest, finishing it up with his trademark wristbands. He stared at his blue orbs in the mirror and decided that his morning hair was enough for today, it would be troublesome to get it into style… not like he ever did, for that matter.

He came back out of the bathroom to find his childhood friend and roommate still sleeping, but now in an even more awkward pose with her butt "proudly" hoisted above the rest of her body. Kyouta shook his head once again, does this girl know the meaning of decency!?

The dark bluish haired teenager made his way next to her bed, analyzing the nearly lifeless "corpse" that carelessly slept there. Sure, she had become much more womanly and "sexy" over the long years that he had known her, so much that she was easily among the "most wanted" girls at school. But her personality on the other hand…

Kyouta poked her cheek (her face cheek, not the other ones) with his fair skinned finger, contrasting against her slightly more tanned or "lively" skin tone. One poke, barely a grunting sound was produced from the girl. Second poke, his hand was swatted away on reflex.

Kyouta shook his head, "You leave me no choice, Tsukasa" He took one of her bare feet, preparing to start tickling it with his other hand. However, the sleeping girl's subconscious knew better than to allow the ticklish torture that was about to happen.

"STOP IT!" With a loud, cry-like noise, the brown haired girl acrobatically flipped around and aimed a defensive kick towards Kyouta. He dodged the kick and her foot went past his head, however, she bent her knee and caught he male's neck in a wrestling hold. Using her amazing strength to flip the helpless blue eyed boy around and pin him down to her bed, as she casually got on top of him while still retaining the lock with her leg around his neck.

Thankfully (or not), Tsukasa finally regained control of herself, "Ah, Kyou, didn't see you there" The amber eyed girl declared, automatically going into her usual lively state even after just waking up.

"Do you… mind… getting off… ?" Kyouta painfully let out, his throat being crushed under the weight of the young woman on top of him.

Tsukasa held her chin, "What time is it?" Kyouta mentally facepalmed, his face starting to lose color.

"About… 8:… 15" That was it, he was gonna die for sure.

Tsukasa's eyes widened, she flipped around again, throwing Kyou all the way back to his bed on the other side of the room.

"Chigusa is gonna arrive at any moment now, you idiot!" Tsukasa immediately rushed her way over to the pile of clothes that was her _wardrobe_. Kyouta took a deep breath to suck his nearly escaping life back into his body, just how was it his fault? She didn't even tell him Chigusa was going to be coming today.

"Get out, I need to get ready" She ordered. Kyouta sighed and did as told, leaving the room but not before picking up his bag.

Stepping outside of their shared room, Kyouta found himself in the small apartment's living room which was actually also a Kitchen and Dining Room at the same time. Their apartment was bigger than most people in the city could dream to have, but at the same time, it was was a small apartment when compared to the rest of the apartments in the 14th District which was a dedicated housing district for the most part.

He set his bag down in their couch and made his way to the Kitchen which was actually a mere 4 to 5 steps away, might as well make some quick breakfast.

He put on a clean white apron and expertly started cooking some scrambled eggs. As Tsukasa wasn't exactly the most ladylike of girls, he had to do most of the housework including cooking. Still, it was only very basic stuff he could cook. Also, he hoped he could get it ready and eat it to leave before Chigusa arrived. He always felt awkward with her around.

 _Ding-Dong_

" _Crap"_ Kyouta thought, the pan on his left hand nearly flying out of his grip. His legs turned into wet spaghetti soon afterward as well. He heard Tsukasa's muffled voice form inside the bedroom telling him to open the door and let Chigusa inside to wait for her another couple of minutes… well, shit.

He put the stove's flames on a much lower level and left to open the door, he wasn't shy enough not to open it after all.

He put his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it around and opening the door.

He smiled at the sight of the person on the other side. It was no monster or frightening being at all. Instead, he was met by a heart-warming smile right back at him coming from a petite girl of around his and Tsukasa's same age. The otherworldly pretty girl had porcelain pale skin and pale blonde, long and straight hair adorned by green eyes on a soft featured face. Her head was covered by a small white summer hat with blue trims and a blue ribbon, and her petite frame was covered by a pale blue summer dress with long sleeves. To Kyouta, Megumi Chigusa was cute and beautiful beyond measure. In his eyes she was the human being who came closest to perfection. Also, she was the complete opposite of Tsukasa in many, many ways.

"Good Moring, Kyouta-san" She politely said and bowed slightly, making Kyouta blush a bit. She was the only person capable of turning the "Absolute Zone" into the "Absolute Shy".

Kyouta cleared his throat, "Good Morning, please come in!" He opened the door completely and stepped aside, politely offering the entrance to the pale girl.

Instead of coming in, Chigusa simply smiled nervously "Are you cooking, Kyouta-san?" The dark haired teen looked down to his apron, he guessed it was obvious. However, Chigusa shook her head.

"It's not that… it's the smell" Kyouta sniffed the air, realized he probably hadn't breathed since he opened the door. It smelled like something was burning…

"MY EGGS!" Flustered, Kyouta disappeared into the kitchen causing the pale petite girl to giggle. She excused herself and made her way inside, closing the door behind her and calmly setting down her hat and purse next to it. Meanwhile, a panicking Kyouta pointlessly tried to save his already lost breakfast. Once the fact settled in, he simply looked down to the floor very depressed. He had lost this battle.

"Now, now Kyouta-san, let's keep on fighting for the sake of Egg-san" The blue eyed boy looked up to see Chigusa, who was currently tying her hair into a ponytail wearing a light blue apron (which was actually the apron she used whenever she was at the two friends' apartment) and with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The sight in front of him made Kyouta lose all the mental stability he had left and his brain went into a beautifulness-induced shock. How was he supposed to survive something like that!?

Chigusa quickly got to work, cleaning up all the mess Kyouta made and starting to work on several breakfast dishes at the same time: Eggs, Pancakes, Bacon and Sausages. They were simple things to cook, but she made it look like an art.

Finally, right before she finished, Tsukasa came out of the room. Already dressed in her usual "tough-girl" styled attire complete with torn jeans and everything, despite not being very ladylike, she took just as much time as any lady getting ready. The horrors of waiting-time Kyouta had to endure through the years…

Her face turned into an annoyed frown once she saw Chigusa serving plates, she turned to Kyouta who was now visibly scared from the upcoming reaction from the brown haired girl.

"Bastard… did you just make Chigusa cook for you!?"

"Not at all, I simply decided to do it as a favor" Chigusa intervened, avoiding a conflict between the two.

"Tsch" Tsukasa rolled her eyes, "Make sure you pay her back, idiot!"

"I know, already!"

Chigusa shook her head, "There really is no need, I already said I did it as a favor…"

A bit more arguing and some more Chigusa calming people around ended up with everyone having breakfast, Kyouta and Tsukasa quickly wolfed down their food with comparable speed, leaving Chigusa way behind. The pale blonde haired girl quickly excused herself as she got full mid-plate, once again starting an argument about who would get to eat the rest of her food. Eventually Tsukasa was the one who won it, punching Kyouta out of the table.

"Get out of here already!" Tsukasa ordered, clearly she wanted the apartment for Chigusa and herself.

"It's my house too, ya know!?" Kyouta replied, but still picking up his bag and his metal case, heading to the door anyway.

Chigusa looked at him with a guilty look on her face, already back to her normal look with her sleeves and hair down.

"I'm really sorry Kyouta-san…" She looked at him with those bright green orbs of her, making him feel a dagger penetrating his chest.

He shook his head, "Not at all, don't be sorry" Kyouta smiled, "I'll be leaving now, take care"

He turned to Tsukasa "Don't forget to lock the door of you go out"

"Just get out already!" Tsukasa replied, not even bothering to look at him as she was playing around with a handheld videogame device from the boredom.

Kyouta sighed and went out the door, closing it behind him.

" _What to do now…?"_ Current Tokyo was a terribly large city, but there really wasn't anything to do. The Government had made it so it looked as similar as possible to the civilization they once had but it was easy to tell that people still had fear in their hands, even for young ones like Kyouya who never witnessed neither the Golden Age nor The Fall.

" _Might as well pay that idiot a visit…"_ The dark haired boy walked down a set of stairs from his apartment building and into the street, making his way toward the nearby bridge leading to the 15th District.

The walk was utterly uneventful as it was an early Sunday morning, everyone was probably still at their house since it was barely 9:00 a.m. by now. Finally arriving at the bridge, he was required to show his "special" Student I.D. to a Guard as underage people are not supposed to be walking alone in the streets at this time. Two or more underage people are fine though.

"Ah" The male guard's brown eyes widened at the sight of the special I.D, he was an adult man, probably on his early 30's and he looked like the stereotypical young police officer rookie to be honest. "Now that I take a closer look, you actually do look like a _Soul User…_ "

Kyouta raised an eyebrow to the officer who was now checking through his bag's contents at a small metal table at the side of the bridge.

"How so?" Kyouta asked, he didn't think Soul Users looked any different from average teenagers or adults.

The man was concentrated on his work, but answered nonetheless, "You have this strange aura around you, I don't know how to explain it…" He turned to look at the metal case on Kyouta's hand, "Can you open that up for me?"

Kyouta nodded and placed the case on the desk, it was slightly longer than his own arm and about as wide as a foot. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the case, holding his hand over it. Immediately, the sound of the contraption being unlocked was heard.

"Impressive…" The guard stood bewildered at the unnatural sight before him.

Kyouta smirked "These special metal cases are locked by a contraption that only opens from the inside, it takes a Soul User's telekinetic ability to open" The guard nodded. It made sense, that way no regular people could access them.

The bluish haired boy opened the case, revealing a shining metal sword. Styled after the swords Knights wielded during the Middle Ages.

"Is that…!"The guard looked at the beautiful blade with excitement on his face.

Kyouta nodded, his face changing into a more serious expression, "This is a _Seiken,_ the weapons us Soul Users are trained to wield…" He closed the metal case, cutting the guard's excitement off instantly.

"That will be all, am I right?" The guard nodded, disappointed for not getting enough time to appreciate the shiny blade. He turned to his small table and drew out a small electronic device that –after pushing a few buttons- let out a tiny strip of paper with a barcode.

"If you carry this around you won't be stopped for inspection for the rest of the day" Kyouta nodded and bid the guard farewell, he had done this many times already.

It was a pretty annoying system, it's not like every single underage person who is out walking alone is up to something bad...

Around 5 more minutes of walking led the blue eyed teen to the front of a small house. He knew the house's owner well, maybe too well for his own liking.

He approached the front door, and immediately heard the other teen's muffled voice through it…

" _MY LOVE! MY DARLING! MY HEART!_ " The person inside the house let out in an exaggerated English, but immediately turned back to Japanese as those three things seemed to be the only ones in his English repertoire, "I promise I will never stop loving you until the moment I die, for I-" Kyouta had enough of the awkward speech and knocked the door, shaking his head at his friend's helplessness, "-Ah, hold on a second my dear…"

He heard the teen on the other side of the door fiddling around with the lock, finally opening it.

"Ah, Kyouta!" The guy known as Nishima Ichiro hung up the cell phone on his hand immediately, completely ignoring the girl on the other side of the call.

"Ichiro…"

Nishima Ichiro was slightly shorter than Kyouta, standing in at about 5'11 and sharing a slender and athletic build with the bluish haired teen (albeit with slightly wider shoulders). He had –obviously dyed- bright orange hair that was kept short and spiky, his eyes were covered by a pair of over-exaggerated silver-colored sunglasses that actually nearly resembled goggles and the grin on his face couldn't be wider. He wore a pair of jeans and a black baseball-styled shirt with red trims and a red vertical line at the middle, with a red heart on one side and a red skull on the other. Much like his long-time friend, Ichiro wore a pair of black wristbands and black basketball-styled sneakers.

"What brings you here today my friend?!" He loudly asked, seemingly very happy to see Kyouta. In fact, he didn't even wait for an answer and proceeded to pull the blue eyed teen inside his house.

Kyouta shrugged, "Guess I just wanted to kill some time" He said, walking into the house. As usual, it was a mess, but not the 'dirty' kind of mess, simply the 'lots of things thrown around' kind of mess. He found himself a place to sit in the living room among the tatami mats as it was a traditional Japanese-styled house and simply lay back on a wall.

"Ready for next week?" Kyouta asked Ichiro, though the orange-haired teen had his face buried in his fridge, looking for something to drink.

"Yup, we have that fighting test or somethin' right?" He replied, finally closing the fridge and showing Kyouta what he took out, causing the teen's eyes to shine.

"You really do know what I like all too well"

"I do" Ichiro smirked, throwing the can toward his friend. Not a beer can however… instead…

Pineapple-Orange Canned Juice, easily among Kyouta's favorites. Ichiro sat next to his friend, holding a can of lemonade-ish juice himself.

"You nervous or somethin'?" Ichiro asked, casually taking a big chug from his juice while Kyouta had only started opening it.

Kyouta nodded "Kind of"

Ichiro laughed a bit, shaking his head, "You are the 'Absolute Zone' pal, you've got nothing to be nervous 'bout" Before he could continue though, his phone started ringing again.

"Ah, excuse me" He picked it up, clearing his throat as he did.

" _MY LOVE! MY DARLING! MY HEART!"_ He let out again with the same over exaggerated English voice, clenching his fist in a passionate manner.

"I am terribly sorry, for I am busy with my bro!" The disappointed voice of a girl could be heard at the other end, Kyouta noticed the voice belonged to a different girl from earlier and shook his head in utter disappointment for his friend.

"I'll give you a call later~" He kissed the phone and hung up, turning back to Kyouta again.

"As I was saying-" He doesn't even care about it…

"You don't have anyone to fear, not even my esteemed self could possibly land a hit on you~" Kyouta laughed nervously, remembering all those spars between himself and Ichiro. It wasn't so much that Ichiro couldn't hit Kyouta, but rather Kyouta's fear of being hit helping his 'Zone'. A direct hit from Ichiro's Seiken was fatal to anyone.

"See?" The orange-haired reassured his friend. However, he only shook his head again.

"Could you say the same about the _Holy Princess_?"

Ichiro smirked, "Well, she's simply on a league above the rest of us" He looked at his still clenched fist. He didn't look like it at all. He hung around different chicks all day, didn't eat healthy at all and didn't take training seriously. But his drive to become stronger and better was just as strong as Kyouta's.

"Neither of us is unlucky enough to be matched up against her, right?" Ichiro tried to reassure both himself and Kyouta. The reality of the test next week was harsh, you didn't have to win to pass but if you did terribly bad and messed up a lot of things you would be expelled from the program and stripped of all your abilities. Most people usually passed, but the ones who got matched up against the so-called "Holy Princess" never did. She was simply so strong that she made you look ridiculous no matter how strong you were.

"We can only hope" Kyouta looked up and closed his eyes, not noticing the sound of a phone being picked up.

" _MY LOVE! MY DARLING! MY HEART!_ "

"You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

 **-Tokyo- 1** **st** **District – Government Tower, Top Floor.**

A blonde haired man leaned back on the chair of his office, looking out the window and gazing over the city all the way back to the walls. It was a magnificent sight to him. His blonde hair slicked back as always and his piercing green eyes behind a pair of glasses framing his pale-skinned face seemed to have some sort of malicious intent at all times. His trademark lab coat, white dress shirt and red tie along with his brown pants and dark shoes made up his uniform. Indeed, this man was a scientist, but not any scientist…

"Dr. Zarkov" The German-Russian scientist known as Franken Hanzsel Zarkov turner his chair around to face one of his most trusted subordinates and fellow scientist, American Scientist Dr. Richard Brown (who was actually Franken's second in command).

"I've told you many times Richard. You can call me by my first name when we are not in public!" Contrary to his intimidating appearance, the 49 years old was actually quite lively when it came to casual situations.

Richard sighed "I understand, Franken", Dr. Richard Brown was a tall person standing at about 6'3 (though Franken stood slightly taller at 6'4), and he has slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair, coupled with hazel eyes. He was an amazing scientist for his age, becoming Humanity's second ranking scientist at his current age of 26. Second only to the legendary man in front of him…

"Care to join me by the window?" Franken offered, standing up from his office chair and turning around to face the large window panels. Revealing a still very slender build despite his aging body's certain conditions.

Richard nodded and walked around the desk, standing next to his boss and looking out the window as well. It was a silly thought, but he felt like he could just barely see his house all the way to the 8th District.

"So, what brings you here today?" The blonde haired man smiled, not taking his eyes away from the outside.

Richard cleared his throat, "We'll be holding the 10th fighting examination for the SU's tomorrow" Franken's eyes lightened up as he finally remembered.

"That's right, I had almost forgotten!" He snapped his fingers, already knowing what Richard had come up there to ask.

"You want me to go see them, don't you?" Franken asked, causing the tan skinned scientist to nod.

"Yeah, I believe it is for the best if you accompany me" Franken held his chin at the petition, he had SO much work to do…

"But you are the one in charge of overseeing the SU Program, aren't you?" Franken tried to persuade Richard, lazy to add even more stuff to his already overweight agenda.

"Yeah, but you are the developer" Richard shook his head, "In fact, without you, Soul Users wouldn't even exist"

"Aw come on Richi-chi, you could have probably done everything I did if you have had 5 years!" He then pouted his mouth to further mock Richard, "Although it only took me 6 months~"

A nerve appeared on Richard's forehead, "I bet you I could have done it in less than 2 years!"

"Is that so…" Out of nowhere, he took out a nail buffer and ran it trough his right hand's nails, blowing the invisible dust off.

"Besides…" The nerve on his forehead got even bigger "DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

Franken laughed, he had enough enjoyment from teasing his dear subordinate. His face turned into a calmer and more serious tone, prompting Richard to do the same.

"It's fine, I'll go watch" Franken smiled, finally calming Richard down.

"Also, I couldn't have possibly developed the 'Seiken Device" in such a short time without your help" Richard felt a little shock from that, his boss rarely acknowledged his help. Franken proceeded to sit back down on his office chair, this time turning toward his desk instead of the window.

"Even though you were only 20 years old at the time, you were already much better than any of the senior Scientists I had at my disposal" Richard felt a bit awkward, just what had gotten into his boss now?

"I see…" The dark haired scientist started making his way toward the exit.

"Richard…" Franken called out one more time, causing Richard to turn back at him one last time.

Franken tugged his hand over his chest, the blonde's expression changing into a sad one.

"I do expect you to take over once I… once I'm gone" He looked down, "I don't have much time left"

Richard laughed, startling the blonde scientist.

"You won't die, idiot" He turned to leave, "Legends can't be killed" He tucked his hands into his own lab coat's pockets and left the room. Leaving a smiling Franken behind, who took a deep breath.

"Well, might as well use the time I've got left to make one or two more history-changing discoveries" He looked at the Soul User files on his desk.

"Let's make sure I at least get to see some interesting matchups…"

* * *

 **So, there we go. A long-ass prologue xD**

 **I hope you liked my writing style, if you've already seen some of my works then I hope you found some improvement, I really worked hard!**

 **Sadly, Rotto is very busy right now, so I'll be running solo for a little longer until he finally is able to get back to work, sorry about that.**

 **There are some major objectives that I wanted to accomplish with this prologue:**

 ***Introduce some of the major figures in the story, such as The Shinigami and Humanity's Lead Scientist (and kind of its most influential personality as well) Dr. Franken Hanzsel Zarkov.**

 ***Showcase Kyouta, and how his behavior changes when he is around his close friends, loved ones and other people alike.**

 ***My two other OC's, Chigusa and Ichiro were also introduced! Though depending on the number of OC's (and the OC's themselves) I get their importance might diminish or increase.**

 ***Showcase the varying tones of the story, it can go from dark and scary in one minute, to action-packed in the next and then shift to goofy and comical a few moments later. That's just how i am, don't mind it too much and ENJOYYYY~**

 ***Just show you a bit of what you are getting into.**

 ***Give you a cookie, here, take it: (::)**

 **I don't have the OC cast list yet (even though I've already accepted a couple), submissions are still very much open and I'll keep them like that for a while.**

 **If I haven't PM'd you back, don't worry, I'm barely PM'ing anyone back right now, I'll eventually get to it.**

 **Don't forget to leaveareviewlikesubscribefollowfavoriteshareandlove!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!**

 **It's none other than Shin coming back at cha' all! It has been a few over a week (or two…) and I can finally declare that the "major" selection process is officially OVER!**

 **It was not that hard, I took long simply because I was spending as much time as I could letting myself become "absorbed" by your OC's in order to understand them better, I want to feel comfortable while writing them.**

 **Fret not my puppets, the major selection process only means that I got done with the OC's I think are the best suited for the main cast, I'll still be accepting OC's and using ones I received that are not in the following list of around 15 which honestly were the ones that caught my eye the most, here they go!:**

 **Right, I also made some additions to Kyouta's form (Mainly to his Ultimate Release and Fighting Style) as I felt I left those a bit too… "bland" after comparing them to some of the other OC's.**

 **OC MAIN CAST LIST:**

 ***Hazuki Kyouta – (M)- ShinBP**

 ***Mikoto Tsukasa –(F)- ShinBP**

 ***Megumi Chigusa -(F)- ShinBP**

 ***Nishima Ichiro –(M)- ShinBP**

 ***?/Daitoryu Kyuro –(M)- HIKAGE-SAMA**

 ***Tsukinami Kou –(F)- Awesome D.T**

 ***Tsukinami Azusa –(F)- Mookiebear12**

 ***Tsukinami Ruki –(M)- Eko-Sama**

 ***Yuzuhara Mami –(F)- Kiyumie**

 ***Sylvester Fletcher –(M)- FireFist1**

 ***Collin "Meng" Weiss –(M)- R.J. Niner**

 ***Yukimura Saya –(F)- MissAmeliaYoung**

 ***Minami Ren –(M)- Rose Rain 7**

 ***Drebin Archer –(M)- InariKurenai**

 ***Tsuyoshi Miki –(F)- VanCokeCartel**

 ***Narkoksen –(M)- RottoVoce**

 ***There were some people who came a bit late to the party, I'll have to look over at those OC's and see if any of them are good enough to deserve a spot.**

 **So, even among those OC's there are simply ones who will get more attention than others at certain given points, that's all I can say and you can't really blame me about it, that's just the way it is, has always been and always will be. And as you can see, a certain group of people actually made all their OC's related between each other "Geezus!"**

 **I'm very thankful to everyone who submitted and I can really only hope that you'll continue to follow and review the story as it goes on. I already know more or less what I want to do with the story, it will have around 5 Arcs (not counting the first introductory Arc= chapters that will follow after this) but I'm not really sure about how long each will be, but I guess 10 chapters each. Also, there WILL be a sequel, so in case 50 to 60 chapters of this are not enough to you (though I can see myself potentially doing more), you can always look forward to that ;)**

 **This first chapters might be a little on the short end of the stick since I don't really have anything special planned for them and as some of you, or most of you might know, INTRODUCTIONS ARE HARDDD!**

 **So, let's get started with Arc 0: Introductory Arc!**

 **Complex Backgrounds, Over-The-Top Action Scenes and overall Badassery all await!**

 **Oh right, this chapter takes place the day after the last chapter, so our favorite day of the week. Monday~**

 **Also, no way I can healthily fit all the characters in the first one, some of you may have to wait until next chapter to get more screentime, but I did try to make references and somehow foreshadow your OC :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Tokyo - District 14- Kyouta and Tsukasa's Apartment-**

The brown haired girl known as Tsukasa felt herself forced to wake up, immediately bolting into a sitting position. As usual, her bed sheets and pillows were all over the place, however, there was no Kyouta standing next to her… or under her, as it was also often the case.

Tsukasa yawned as she stretched her arms, she could tell that it was still pretty early since there was only very little sunlight coming through the window. She suddenly felt curious as to what had caused her to wake up so early and before Kyouta, who was still calmly sleeping on his bed.

 _Growl._

Empty stomach, that's why. She kicked the rest of the bed sheets into the air and stood up before they came down, stretching the rest of her body as she was still very much half-asleep. She looked at Kyou. Her childhood friend didn't look like he was anywhere near waking up. She played around with the idea of waking him up with a morning prank or with something more "daring" such as laying down with him so he got flustered when he woke up but decided to leave him like that for the moment, getting a quick breakfast was more important for her. She "had him all for herself" every single morning anyway.

She walked out of the room and into the rest of the apartment, taking out some cereal and milk from the fridge, helping herself to a quick bowl of shitty morning breakfast that was actually enough for her.

As she ate, sitting down on the living room's table, she took a look at all the pictures of her and Kyouta in one the walls. Particularly to the bigger one in the center, in it, a 7 years old version of herself and Kyouta crouched down next to a newly planted tree. A much younger and "rounder-faced" Kyouta wore a red t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, and a younger version of herself wearing a cute green dress –back when she used to wear them- and both covered in mud.

She sighed. It was hard to believe that those happy, carefree times were no less than 10 whole years ago. She felt like it was just yesterday. Not like they weren't happy right now, but they definitely weren't carefree, not with all that training and experimentation bullshit they have to endure regularly. It's not painful or cruel, Dr. Brown had made sure of it, but it was definitely stressful.

She finally heard the bedroom door opening and immediately smiled as she saw Kyouta coming out of the room, groggy and with his bed-hair all over the place. He looked both cute and funny in a child-like way that was uncharacteristic of him.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead?" She asked, but the still very sleepy and totally not a Monday person Kyouta barely managed to nod as an answer. Instead, he looked at the empty bowl of cereal in front of the golden eyed girl and frowned slightly.

"I went ahead and ate something since you were taking so long to wake up" She stood up and walked past him, "I'll go take my shower, there is still some cereal left if you want it"

Kyouta sighed "At least cook something decent if you are already up…", though he still sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl.

"You know what happens when I cook" Tsukasa answered from the room, looking around for something to wear.

Kyouta half-smirked "Right, I forgot how you do have a tendency to burn down apartments"

"Idiot…" The brown haired girl muttered, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Once inside and after turning the lights on, she let the water flow and took of her bedclothes… or rather, _Kyouta's_ bedclothes –revealing her slender, athletic figure- while waiting for the water to heat up a bit. Quickly, steam started to form, an indication that the water was just at the right temperature for her.

She got inside the shower and let out a deep breath of satisfaction, hot water really helped her relax and get ready for the day ahead of her. She looked down to her bare body, like any girl at some point she had her insecurities, especially concerning _those._

"Being a swimmer… really is though" She muttered, before finally starting with her morning routine.

Back outside, Kyouta had just finished with his breakfast and was currently going through his cellphone as he had found several recent text messages…

 **From Kou:**

" _I'm really looking forward to seeing you today at school, Darling! Tell Tsunkasa I'll be waiting for hers too~"_

Kyouta shuddered… _"hers"_ she said. He could only imagine what awaited her childhood friend. He typed back something along the lines of him not wanting Kou to make a public scene again and kept scrolling down.

 **From Ichiro:**

" _MY LOVE! MY DARLING! MY HEART! I must be the luckiest guy alive because every day I see the same girl who I saw in my dreams the previous night. Good morning~._

Kyouta mentally facepalmed, it must have been a chain message aimed towards all his "girlfriends", probably put him in by accident as well. Cute message though.

" _It would do you well if you stopped being such a corny fail, huh?"_ Kyouta texted back, and within seconds, his reply arrived.

" _We shall never speak of this again."_ Kyouta laughed a bit and kept scrolling down, only two messages left.

 **From Sylvester:**

" _WATCH OUT"_

Kyouta sighed, that guy was probably going to try and finally get him into one of his pranks. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it so he just ignored it, first "seen" of the day.

 **From Dr. Brown:**

Kyouta's eyes narrowed, he rarely sent texts.

" _Mr. Kyouta, I've sent you this message to inform you that you have an appointment at my office after 3_ _rd_ _period and before lunch break. You won't be held for long and shall be allowed to go back out with your friends by the break's time. Don't worry about forgetting, you'll be reminded when the time for the appointment comes"_

Kyouta mentally shrugged, it's not like Dr. Brown is the principal or anything, he probably only wanted to take a look at his Seiken.

A brief vibration coming from the small device startled him, another text?

 **From Tsukasa:**

Kyouta's eyes widened, how come?

" _Look behind you~"_

Innocently, Kyouta turned around, only to be hit on the face by a flying pillow.

"Got cha'!" He heard the already dressed Tsukasa cheer. The pillow fell back down to the floor, revealing Kyouta's not-very-amused face. Since she was already out it meant he could finally go and wash his face, so he stood up and headed to the room.

"You liked my prank?" She happily asked, excited to have managed to catch the Absolute Zone off-guard.

Kyouta sighed, still not very thrilled "At least come out naked to make it more surprising or something…" He didn't really mean it, but it was enough to make the golden eyed Tsukasa fluster and blush.

"W-What are you t-talking about!? Idiot!" She picked the pillow up again and threw it back at the dark blue haired teen, who easily caught it with his non-dominant left hand without even having to turn his head around.

"Not gonna work twice" He turned his head revealing a smirk wide on his face. He winked at his friend as he dropped the pillow and went inside the room.

"Idiot…"

* * *

 **-Tokyo - District 2- Tsukinami Mansion-**

"It was really great!" The cheerful light caramel skinned girl known as Kou complimented her family chef's work, finally walking out of the dining hall with her two siblings, easily the shortest of the three.

Tsukinami Kou has teal-colored hair which has large, untidy waves and reaches to her upper thighs. Her hair is tied into two messy low twintails and her side bangs are flayed out and messy. She keeps the twintails hanging on the front, down her torso. Her front bangs are scattered untidily over her forehead and drape over her eyebrows. Her sharp silver eyes looking straight in front of her as she walks and wearing an off-shoulder pink top with dark pink polka dots, white skater skirt, a shiny grey belt, brown booties, violet stockings and colorful plastic bangles on her right hand, a small, cute girl… though appearances and first impressions tended to cheat on people.

She quickly skipped in front of her big brother and sister, smiling at them.

"Wanna head to school right now?" The short teal haired asked, though her sister shook her head.

"We must first say farewell to father…" The tall, dark-purple haired girl said, a young woman of pale complexion and amazing height for her age. Beautiful, but possessing a very intimidating pair of silver eyes much like her younger half-sister. Tsukinami Azusa wears a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie that's half-way zipped up. Underneath the hoodie is a white, also sleeveless, soft cotton t-shirt that has a low scoop neck. She wears faded black, ripped skinny jeans with a black leather and purple studded belt, along with black leather combat boots with buckles. She also wears a black leather cuff on her right wrist, and dons on a few wrist bands (5 in total) on her left wrist (the colors are just different shades of purple, with one being white). Also, she wears a leather cord choker that wraps three times around her neck and as for the pendant; it is a small amethyst crystal.

"Aw, come on…" Displeased, Kou turns her look toward Ruki, persuasively trying to sway him with a mere look.

"Don't look at me!" The dark-purple haired teen known as Tsukinami Ruki held his hands in front of him, sharing his eyes and hair color with his sister Azusa, they looked nearly like Twins despite not being even fully related. With a slender and lean build, he stood taller than even his already tall big sister. Ruki wears a long sleeved maroon shirt with a black butterfly print on the bottom left side; he pushes the sleeves up to his mid-forearm, along with blue-black jeans that are somewhere between baggy and skin tight with a dark brown leather belt. As for footwear, he wears dark brown leather steel-toe boots that he tucks his pants legs into. He also wears a black cord choker that is wrapped twice around his neck with a small, sliver human-like skull as a pendant, and dons on a black braided bracelet on his left wrist.

"Why not?~" Kou playfully continues, hugging her half-brother's left arm. Ruki immediately tenses and pleads for Kou to let him. Azusa merely smiles calmly at the exchange, she had grown used to Kou being like that even with herself over the years.

"B-Because it's not my fault!"

"Oh! I'm really so glad that you brats are enjoying yourselves so early!" That voice, a voice they knew so well immediately made all of them freeze in place. They turned to see a pair of evil, narrow green eyes belonging to a buxom woman on her 30's, her hair color matching Azusa's and Ruki's. A silver dress adorned her figure and high heels elevated her posture, both of them as expensive as money could buy these days.

"Mother…" Azusa muttered, hesitant to look at the woman in the eye.

The woman known as Cornelia merely laughed

"No need to panic! I'm your dear mother after all" She turned to look at the other two, who weren't actually her children.

"And YOU!" She stared at Kou, startling the teal haired girl who kept silent.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Fooling around with your brother?" She harshly asked, knowing the short girl couldn't defend herself.

"Please stop…" Azusa muttered again, getting between her and her siblings.

 _Slap_

The two siblings watch perplexed as Cornelia swings her hand at their big half-sister's face, leaving a slight red mark on her left cheek.

"Now get out of here before I really do get angry" She walked past the three siblings and into the dining hall, ready to stuff her shitty mouth with whatever she felt like having.

"Azunyan…" Kou mutters, getting close to her sister, but soon finding herself held back by Ruki who shakes his head negatively.

She turns back and forces a smile to the two "I'm fine, let's just go now"

The two watch as their older sister walks toward the large front doors of the manor and soon follow after her, leaving the mansion and walking out into the flower covered gardens.

Kou looked back at the large ivory-colored building. She couldn't wait for the day when she could finally make all those bitches pay.

* * *

 **-Tokyo- District 7 – SU High School Dorms**

Collin Weiss, otherwise known as simply "Meng" walked out of his small dorm. A short guy despite already being 18, he stood skinny and with a light tan on his skin. Jade green eyes adorned a head full of black hair that flowed downwards in a low, shoulder-length ponytail.

He wears a dark t-shirt with jeans and a pair of sneakers with a white sports jacket tied around his waist. Oddly, Meng doesn't wear socks. He also has a green bandana tied loosely around his neck.

Meng nods to himself as he locks the door and proceeds to make his way to the stairs as his dorm was on the second floor. Finally coming down to the dorm's living area, otherwise known as the place where the boys' and girls' dorms meet at the first floor, he seeks to find something to have as a breakfast. It was still fairly early, so not many people were waiting in line.

Content with having whatever the cooks made today, he walks over to the line, behind a lavender-haired twin-tailed girl who was surprisingly much, much shorter than him , perhaps not even beginning to scrape the 5' range. Wearing a short-sleeved red and pink checkered hoodie over a yellow tank top with denim shorts over a pair of black translucent leggings, her shoes are a pair of pink sneakers.

"Kinda small aren't you?" He mutters, not exactly wanting to catch her attention.

"…" The girl doesn't even bother to look back at him, slightly bothered, Meng decides to try and make her listen despite initially not caring about it. That's just kind of the type of person he was.

"Oi" He says, louder and closer to her ear. The pale loli merely spares him a short glance of those pinkish purple orbs and goes back to her own world.

A nerve appeared on Meng's forehead, "I'm talking to you!" He says, again slightly louder.

"…" She looks up at him, probably being one of the few people who actually have to look "up" at the short Meng.

"…yes?" She mutters, no, whispers in a monotone, nearly emotionless voice.

Meng eyes her cautiously, she actually did look like the kind of girl who doesn't talk much in the first place.

"What's your name?" Unable to think of something more profound, Meng simply asks one of the simplest of questions.

"…" She looks down to the cafeteria's floor, "Yuzuhara Mami"

Meng's eyes widen a bit, he'd heard the name before.

"Though they also call me Yumi…" Meng frowns, not really understanding how that is important right now. Noticing this, Yumi continues in her monotone, emotionless voice.

"You take the first character of my last name and the last one of-"

"I CAN TELL!" Annoyed by the girl's cluelessness, he lets the frustration get the better of him.

"I see…" Yumi nods and turns back forward, as if the conversation didn't just happen right now.

Meng sighed in frustration, he just couldn't deal with people like this.

"Kid"

"…"

"Kid"

As he was lost in his own world, he failed to notice a voice calling out to him. In contrast to Yumi's soft, soothing voice, this one was much louder and annoying, almost as if it belonged to…

"KID, YOU GONNA TAKE YOUR DAMN ORDER OR WHAT!?" He turned to see the chubby cafeteria lady, her face red in her explosive anger and steam seemingly coming out of her ears and nose. Was this the devil?

"I'm sorry!~"

* * *

 **-Tokyo- District 7 – Outside of SU High School  
**

Kyuro sighed as he saw the school coming up in the distance, the large 5-stories high white building with its large window panels and large courtyards and adjacent facilities, everything as "magnificent" as ever.

Definitely not the kind of atmosphere suited for him, not at all. With his left hand tucked deep inside his dark trousers and the other one holding a small metal case, his posture was that of a guy who really wasn't very interested in the day of him.

Kyuro's long black hair swayed with the wind, revealing the tips of it which were dyed sky blue in color, much like the color of his fierce, frightening eyes. The sleeves of his white untucked dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black converses adorned his feet.

He caught a group of younger SU students looking at him from the school's gates, a look that he returned with all the fierceness possible, causing the young students to immediately look away and start talking about something else. Not only did Kyuro have a reputation, he actually did live up to it.

At the other side of the gates, he notices a group of three siblings happily chatting while being led by a teal-haired jumpy girl. Feeling himself smiling at the sight he quickly shakes his head and proceeds to simply keep walking straight ahead…

Coming up from straight ahead into the gates, the usual pair of Kyouta –now changed into his casual outfit- and Tsukasa made their way to the entrance, lively chatting about whatever they had seen on the way to school.

Their conversation –however- is interrupted by a loud screech that startled everyone in the area…

"TSUUUUUNKAAAAASAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Out of nowhere, the teal-haired Tsukinami known as Kou tackled the brown haired girl to the ground, scaring the living fuck out of both her and Kyouta who was actually half expecting it already from a mile away.

The scene on the ground was nothing short of deserving a "sexual harassment" sentence at jail. Kou had "attached" herself to Tsukasa's back, pressing her body against the taller girl's own and using her hands to "feel" whatever she felt like "feeling" as it was already too late for the golden-eyed girl to defend herself as the teal-haired girl's "grip" on her "body" was strong enough to debilitate even herself.

Kyouta mentally facepalmed, didn't he just tell her not to make a public scene? Now everyone in school was watching.

"K-Kou… s-stop it!" Tsukasa helplessly tried to release herself from the Tsukinami's unbelievably strong grip, squirming around on the floor only made the scene even more awkward.

"Ohohohoho~ Are these C's now Tsunkasa-chan?~"

"SHUT UP!"

Kyouta looked away, feeling pity for them. He could only hear Kou rambling around how something was "fluffy" and "squishy" but he wouldn't turn around to look anyway, not because he didn't want to, but because Tsukasa most surely would gouge his eyes out if he did. But alas, somebody had to stop them.

"Kou!" He turned around to see the caramel-skinned short teen who actually did look back at him, but still not stopping her beastly claws.

"Ah, Darling! Want in?" She asked, a wide grin on her face.

Kyouta shook his head, "No way, I'll pass" He glanced at the small crowd that had formed, "But isn't it about time we get going to class?"

"Oh righty! We have Corvus-sensei 's lecture today, don't we?" The short girl finally let go of Tsukasa leaving her exhausted on the ground. Kou made her way around Kyouta this time instead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his Zone telling him to be on guard.

In a single motion, Kou jumped up on Kyouta's back and landed on a piggyback position.

"Again, what are you doing?" He asked that, but didn't care and simply started walking forward, leaving Tsukasa's bag and case next to her body for whenever she came back to life.

"You promised to let me ride you one day, didn't you?" Kou said, waving hello to her two siblings who were still waiting for her near the gates.

Kyouta laughed "I actually thought you meant 'ride' in… some other form"

"Oh," A smirk formed on her face as she whispered into his ear, "And just what might that other form be?~"

"HEY LOOK, AZUSA BROUGHT RUKI WITH HER!" The blue eyed teen hastened his pace with Kou still hanging from his back, a small blush beginning to form on his face. That was enough for Kou though. She loved seeing people flustered like that.

Finally arriving where the two siblings were, he noticed them eyeing him in a strange way. However, that strange look in their eyes went away as soon as he set Kou back to the ground so he didn't mind it much.

"Tough morning?" Ruki asked, pointing over at Tsukasa's 'corpse', though it appeared to be starting to regain some life as she seemed to be picking up her case and bag.

Kyouta chuckled "You bet" He glanced at Kou, who had gone back to clinging to Azusa's arm/

"I understand better than I'd like to…" He put a hand on Kyouta's shoulder for a brief moment. He actually had to endure Kou for. The. Whole. Day.

"Watch out" Kyouta calmly said, starting to lower his head.

"Huh?"

With the speed of a blur, Tsukasa's metal case flew over Kyouta's head and impacted on Ruki's forehead, sending him down to the ground.

"Oh, my…" Azusa held her hand next to her mouth in surprise.

Suddenly, Tsukasa grabbed Kyouta by the collar of his shirt, her face full of rage.

"Why didn't you warn me she was coming!?"

"And just how am I at fault!?" Said Kyouta, taking the girl's hand away from his shirt.

"Well, you go around showing off like: 'Hey I'm the Absolute Zone, I dodge shit!' but when it comes down to it you can't even detect a sexual harasser!"

"It's not sexual harassment! IT'S LOVE!" The trio continued arguing, although Kou's contributions to the discussion were purely to cause more ruckus between the two. Out of nowhere Ichiro also arrived and joined the conversation himself, only to be kicked out by Tsukasa several times.

Kyuro sighed from the sidelines, it was like this. Every. Single. Day.

"They are actually all good people, you know?" Azusa caught him by surprise, it had actually been a while since they last spoke.

"I'm actually not all that sure…" Kyuro shrugged.

Azusa smiled "Maybe you should try to talk to them more often?"

"Do you?" He retorted, knowing his half-sister was not much better than himself.

"To me, it's just annoying" He walked past the dark-purple haired girl and made his way around the conflict and inside school.

* * *

 **This chapter was probably worse than it should have been XD**

 **And next one probably will be too… I just hate introductions ya' know?**

 **It should get better though, I promise.**

 **I was planning on revealing even more information about The Shinigami and those Mythos but I decided it was better if you discover them for yourselves so i also made sure not to spill the beans about some of the OC's that were introduced, I'm glad that you took the time to read the small chapter and I hope I'll see you back for the next one, PM me if you have something to say or if made your character too OOC, I can always come back and edit some stuff.**

 **Also, I added up some more on Kyouta- already said that, sorry.**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back!**

 **This is the last chapter as far as OC introductions go –hopefully-, and to those who didn't see your OC in the list, don't worry, if I PM'd you back then you'll see them eventually even if its in a chapter or two as to make things less clogged, I'm just too lazy to go and change stuff over…**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Like most people, I feed on reviews! Every review is truly appreciated, my goal is to go past 100 before the 10** **th** **chapter… can we make that a reality!? It depends on you, my dear, dear readers!**

 **This chapter I'll actually advance the plot a little bit rather than just blindly introduce OC's, might make things more interesting for ya'll, am I right?.**

* * *

Limbo – The Mess

Dusan smiled as he watched from the shadows. Alastor had begun to assemble and prepare his army with no time to waste. It was actually funny for the white haired phantom to see members of the council trying the hardest to impress his lord and _father._

 **The Mess** was Alastor's domain on Limbo, like all members of the Council, Alastor was given a part of Limbo to administer and watch over (even though The Shinigami still had absolute control over everything whenever he wished). The Mess is among the deepest, darkest parts of Limbo, it takes the form of a dark city with purplish, tall skyscrapers with no windows on them. In fact, they were more akin to enormously tall pillars rather than just skyscrapers. It was called The Mess because deep below the huge structures, at the base level, it was just that, a Mess. Body parts, corpses, broken parts from the structures, dirt, rocks and everything imaginable, this domain of Limbo was seemingly given birth and form by the avaricious behavior of the human species.

Dusan stood above one of the shorter structures, equivalent to a 6 stories high building. He watched over a torch-lit street where lines of Specters, Undead and minor Phantoms stood before their leader, who angrily shouted commands, orders and whatever else at them.

The white haired Phantom once again laughed at the blue haired one, they were "conceived" around the same time and had been rivals for centuries, maybe even ages. Despite that, Dusan knew the blue haired, muscular Adonis of a Phantom was no match for himself, that's why he so loved to mock him endlessly.

"…We shall teach those humans a lesson, in the name of Lord Death!" The blue haired phantom raised his sword high above his hair, as he stood in a podium-like structure where he could be admired by all his army.

At his rallying cry, his Legion raised arms high into the air, Specters letting out a loud screech which covered the dark city.

 _Clap, Clap, Clap._

Startled, Alastor turned his head up towards the smaller purplish structure, his eyes narrowing into a frown as he saw Dusan clapping his hands and smiling at him, his phantom servants immediately whispering at the white haired prince's sight.

"SHUT IT!" With a firm, powerful stomp of his right foot that shattered the ground and rock under him, his more intelligent subordinates immediately lowered their heads and begged for forgiveness.

"Now, now, Alastor…" The white haired, thin phantom dropped himself from the building above and into the street below, his messy hair stylishly swaying with the wind, "That is no way to treat your subordinates, is it?"

As he landed next to a group of Specters, they immediately got out of the way and scattered in fear. Scurrying into whatever nook and cranny they could fit into. A very unlucky one, however, stumbled and fell right in front of the Dark Prince.

Dusan looked at the scared creature before him, its pale white skin torn and its thin frame visibly malnourished. Its skull-like head and face possessed no eyes, no ears, no nose, only a mouth to devour whatever it was ordered to. Likewise, its hands had no fingers, only sharp claws designed to tear skin and flesh apart with ease… Yet the terrifying creature could only shake in fear on the cold ground.

However, Dusan did not step over it, he did not look at it with a mean look on his eyes. Instead, the prince gave the horrendous creature a warm smile and look which immediately caused the creature to stop shaking.

"Fear not, little one" Dusan extended his arm towards the Specter, about to caress its chin with his hand. The creature seemed eager, just like a puppy about to be petted by its lovable owner.

"It's pointless to fear, anyway…" As soon as the Prince's hand made contact with the Specter's chin, a black darkness spread originating from the spot Dusan had touched, in a matter of seconds the creature had consumed itself and turned into ash, withering away into nothingness…

"Had enough fun already?" Alastor looked at him, an unimpressed look on his face.

Dusan giggled, almost cutely, "Yup, I just came to see how you were doing"

Alastor sighed, pointing his hand towards his oh so loved Prince and rival.

" _Unheilig Flamm"_

A bolt of bright purple light was shot towards Dusan, who merely stood there smiling. Upon impact, the bolt exploded with a massive blast that completely annihilated the building where Dusan had just been standing moments ago.

"Now, now, that's how you greet your lifelong friend?" Alastor heard Dusan's voice coming from behind him, turning around to see the white haired prince gazing into one of his female phantom servants eyes, the long-haired girl completely infatuated and lost in the Prince's gaze, as his finger threatened to tickle her chin.

In a flash, Alastor appeared between them, stopping Dusan's hand with his own and startling his subordinate out of her "trance" and very likely saving her very existence.

"You are not welcome", Alastor threw Dusan's hand out of the way, "Get away from here immediately or I'll make sure to make you suffer a world of pain…"

Dusan smirked and pointed at the crumbling building behind them, "As you did just now?"

Alastor stared down at Dusan, at least half a head taller and much, much more physically imposing. Still, the white haired only continued with his cocky smirk.

"I get it, you don't wanna play today", The Prince turned around, ready to leave, but stopped to say one more thing, as he always seemed to do,

"Also, I came here to remind you", he took a deep breath, "My Father is serious, if you fail he _will_ kill you"

And with that, the prince vanished just as fast as he had arrived, leaving a frustrated Alastor alone with his army.

"SCREW THAT BASTARD!"

Alastor stomped his foot hard on the ground once again, this time causing a small earthquake that shook the entirety of The Mess and a crater under himself.

He turned back to see his scared subordinates as he emerged from the recently opened hole, a sadistic grin forming on his face.

Oh, he would definitely make _sure_ not to fail…

* * *

Tokyo – District 7 – SU High School

"Sai" A blond haired boy called out to his female 'friend' who could only ignore him.

"Sai" He repeated. The amber eyed boy known as Minami Ren wore a large black zip down hoodie, with hot pink and black stripes in the hoodie area. Underneath the hoodie is a plain black shirt and black, torn skinny jeans with chains on the side. His shoes are a hot pink and black converse. Overall, the boy didn't look weird in a bad way, but he somehow didn't seem to fit in the classroom he was in right now, sitting next to a girl known as Yukimura Saya.

"What is it?" Saya answered coldly, her eyes still focused completely on her little bit of extra studying. Saya was a fair skinned shortish girl with light green eyes and stylish lilac hair. She wore a pair of dark wash jean shorts, paired with a pastel colored flowy tank top and sandals.

"Hi" Ren replied, obviously trying to get the usually calm girl angry.

Saya sighed, "If you don't have anything to say just go, I'm busy" the lilac haired went straight back at work. Curious, Ren took a peek at what she was doing. She was seemingly going over the biology of Specters… creepy stuff to be quite honest, but probably ought to be useful once they graduated, they did have 99% of the world left to reclaim...

"Huh… Is that so?" Just to mess with her further –as he was bored beyond measure- he took the book away from her and pretended to start reading as he leaned back on his chair.

Saya just let out a big sight, "You've got to be kidding me…" Deciding to give up as she knew Ren wasn't gonna get her anywhere. She simply let herself rest on her small desk, the teacher didn't come today and she had stayed up late last night.

"That's it then?" Ren asked , disappointed. He simply let the book on Saya's head and walked out of the classroom, nothing to do there anyway.

However, as soon as he stepped outside, he felt his foot getting caught on something…

"Not again…" Unable to stop himself from falling, he simply plopped down on the hallway. He looked back to see what had gotten his leg caught… dental floss… for real?

He heard a loud sigh coming from another teenager crouching down next to him, his reddish-brown, maroon-like hair swaying from side to side as he shook his head in disappointment.

"What a waste…" Sylvester, or rather _Slyvester_ Fletcher muttered, however, his usual mischievous smile still plastered in his face. He dresses simple as he has a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Then he has black jeans and shoes. Not really into fashion, this guy.

"What the heck Sly!?" Ren said, a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

Sylvester cleared his throat, "I had intended to catch Kyouta-kun with this one, his Zone is probably weaker close to his feet… what a waste…", his head dropped once again, as he stood up from his crouching position.

"Are you not even going to help me up!?" Ren yelled, as he struggled to remove the tangled tripwire from his feet.

Sly smirked, "Nope".

"This damn thing!" Ren muttered in frustration, as he pulled on the line to try and go catch Sylvester as soon as he could.

However, the line was suddenly cut by a small knife.

Ren looked up to see an enormous, dark-skinned man looking down at him. Wearing a white short sleeved V-neck with a band name on it, with black jeans and black converse hightops.

"D-Drebin? Was it?" Ren struggled to remember his classmate's name, as he rarely ever spoke to him, Indeed, Drebin Archer wasn't exactly a loner but had a strange aura around him, most people could feel it.

"Yeah" The dark skinned offered a hand to Ren, who took it and used it to get up. Deciding that it was best not to mess with the half a head taller and probably 50 pounds heavier scary male, he simply excused himself and left through the left side of the hallway.

A few moments later, he heard a loud thud on the ground and a maniac laughter coming from the opposite side of the second-floor hallway…

"Well, I'd rather not be around for when Drebin finds Sly…"

* * *

Tokyo – District 7 – SU High School – Later That Same Day

"Thanks for helping me today, Kyouta-san" A female student said, as she smiled warmly.

Kyouta laughed a bit, "No problem, I know it must be tough handling the cooking club by yourself without Chigusa to help you out" He stated as he closed to door to the Cooking Club and handed the key back to the girl, who put it inside her small green purse.

"She did ask me to help though… it was hard to convince her that there really was no problem" The blue haired continued.

"Yeah… she can be like that" After a few more moments of awkward chatter, Kyouta and the girl finally bid each other farewell and separated. Kyouta walked back towards the main school building as the club rooms were on another separate, smaller structure. Hearing a loud screaming noise from behind him, he prepared his back for the impact as soon as he felt the small person-shaped projectile intruding into his "Zone" (which activated on reflex when he heard the scream).

Finally feeling the youngest of the Tsukinami siblings getting comfortable on his back, he found it funny how she felt a lot lighter than Tsukasa.

"Who was that girl, Darling!? Your new girlfriend!?" Kou asked desperately, kind-of worried about losing her _Darling_ to another woman.

Kyouta let out a big sigh as he continued to make his way to the school building.

"Nothing like that dummy, I was just helping her out" He replied calmly, starting to feel a bit awkward.

Kou gasped, "Helping her out with making babies!?" Kyouta shook his head in disappointment for the Tsukinami.

"That's gross"

"Babies!?"

"Not that"

"Making babies!?"

"…Ehm, maybe?"

"Her!?"

"Now that's just disrespectful"

The piggybacking duo laughed. Kyouta really felt happy with Kou around despite his love for peaceful areas such as the cooking club earlier, everyone has at least one exception. On the other hand, he never really understood Kou completely since she was really a very weird person for most intents and purposes. Still, she hadn't done any harm to him or to Tsukasa (real harm), so she was fine in his book.

"Where are Ruki and Azusa? I don't think I've seen them since you raped Tsukasa at the gates"

Kou took a moment to remember.

"Rukitama had an appointment with Dr. Brown earlier today and was cleared to go home earlier… and Azunyan is probably sleeping in the roof" Kyouta sweatdropped at the thought of Azusa calmly sleeping on a bench in the roof… he knew some horrible people could try to take advantage of that… but still, they'd probably meet an horrible end at the hands of the purple-haired Tsukinami if it ever were to happen.

Finally at the entrance of the main school building, Kyouta felt his cellphone vibrating on his pocket and took it out with some trouble as Kou's leg was on the way (prompting her to joke with the idea of Kyouta wanting to "feel her up").

Looking at the newly received text among the 5 unread ones from the same sender, his eyed widened. His appointment with Dr. Brown was in 2 minutes!

"Kou, sorry but the ride is over!"

"Huh?" The teal haired got down, confused by Kyouta suddenly getting tense.

As soon as he felt released, Kyouta dashed to the stairs and got up to the third floor in a flash. To sum it up, Dr. Brown's office was at the other end of the hallway… not that it was a problem, he could make it.

The entrance to Dr. Brown's office was quite fancy, a glass door and wall led into the reception where the Dr's bespectacled secretary calmly worked on her computer. The reception had light, creamy yellow walls and three red couches surrounding a low wooden table.

Panting a bit but thankfully not sweating, Kyouta carefully opened the glass door, stepping inside and being welcomed by the cold breeze coming from the AC.

"I was supposed to have an appointment with Dr. Brown…" The blue haired teenager was cut off by the secretary nodding and picking up the phone with direct line to the office on the other side of the wall.

"He's busy with another student, he'll see you as soon as he is done" And with that, the stern woman went back to ignoring him.

"I see…"

The blue eyed teen made his way to one of the couches and made himself comfortable… this was a peaceful place indeed… the cold air, the sounds of the secretary typing on the keyboard and the occasional page from a book being turned by the breeze. It was dangerous, he could fall asleep if he wasn't careful.

Thankfully, only a couple of minutes passed until he heard the door to the actual office opening, he jolted up from his seat and made his way to the door… only to be met by a familiar head of straight pale blond hair…

"Chigusa…" Kyouta was surprised, he wasn't expecting to see her coming out of there at all.

The princess-like girl had a very serious and concentrated look on her face, that until she realized who stood in front of her. She reacted to Kyouta with a smile, immediately changing her aura.

"Kyouta-san, it's very nice to see you" She calmly stated, bowing her head a little.

Kyouta laughed nervously "Same to you , I hope everything went alright", he continued, motioning towards the office with his head.

"Yeah, everything is okay… I think Dr. Brown is expecting you, though"

"Oh, that's right! Sorry~" He bowed his head a little as a goodbye and walked past her.

The inside of the office was a completely 180 from the reception. The walls were white and plain, no windows at all. There was only a window panel that separated the main office from a smaller room with many scanners and machines. The office itself was once again, plain. Only a white desk with a computer, and many, many files was worthy of note, and of course, the scientist sitting behind it.

"Ah, Kyouta-kun" Dr. Brown called out, a small smile on his usually neutral face, "I'm glad you could come"

The tall scientist stood up from his seat.

" _Straight to the point, huh?"_ Kyouta thought, no smile could disguise the cold heart of a scientist that lay deep inside that man's chest.

Dr. Brown proceeded to take a metal case from a long table on the opposite side of the room. It was Kyouta's Seiken, he had been asked to drop it off here earlier that morning.

"If you may?" The hazel eyed scientist known as Richard Brown presented the case to Kyouta.

Kyouta eyed the case, "Yeah…", Holding his hand over it, the case clicked open and revealed the beautiful sword inside of it. Kyouta took the sword, and lifted it out of the case with ease. As a Seiken was partly made out of its user's Spiritual Energy, it required no effort to be lifted or handled by said person no matter how heavy it appeared to be to other people.

"How is it feeling?" Richard took a small notebook and a pen, probably to write his observations.

"Normal"

"Could you step inside the scanning room, please?" Richard motioned towards the room behind the glass panel. Kyouta nodded and stepped inside, preparing to follow Richard's instructions. The older man proceeded to walk towards the wall next to the glass panel, pulling on a handle which in turn drew out a table with a computer-like device on it. With the pressing of a single button, the scanners inside the room turned on and the device started showing readings to the Scientist.

"Release your Seiken now, please" Kyouta nodded at Richard's command, holding his sword in front of him.

" _Oathkeeper"_

A bright blue light covered the sword on Kyouta's right hand as its shape changed a bit and its size adjusted slightly to become around 2 or 3 inches bigger. Once the light dimmed, it revealed the transformation on Kyouta's Seiken. The whole sword had turned into a dark, grayish black color, its blade had become wider and longer and the guard and handle slightly bigger as well. But more importantly, patterns of Spiritual Energy covered the blade from the tip to the bottom. This was the true form of a Seiken.

Immediately, the scanners and device on the other side of the room went crazy with readings.

"Remarkable… your readings have grown 17.3% since last month!" This was one of the only instances where you could see a light in the scientist's eyes, which was kind of creepy to Kyouta.

Kyouta looked unimpressed as he easily and lazily swung Oathkeeper around with his right arm, the trace of blue light that it left behind it was quite impressive to him.

"And those runes… remarkable indeed" Richard took notice of the strange markings that covered Oathkeeper, so far, no attempts to translate the strange runic markings had been successful.

"How does it compare to a First Generation?" Kyouta asked, finally settling Oathkeeper's blade on his shoulder. There was no danger of it harming him, as one cannot damage himself with his own Spiritual Energy.

"There is still a ways to go since you are a teenager" Richard smirked, "But you are getting there"

Kyouta's expression turned a bit more serious.

"And to a Phantom?"

Richard pretended not to notice his question and simply went onward with the little examination.

"Go into your Ultimate Release now"

Kyouta's eyes widened, "I thought it was against the rules to Ultimate Release while on school grounds, let alone the school building"

Richard shook his head negatively.

"Kyouta-kun, if there is anyone exempt from that rule, it's you" Kyouta sighed, guess there was no avoiding it.

Kyouta got into a readied stance as he brought Oathkeeper into a fighting stance and held it with both hands, tightly clenching the handle of the blade. The blue eyed teenager's body tensed and the pressure in the room immediately rose. In fact, it was likely that everyone inside the school grounds could feel the rising pressure coming from the young man. A dim blue aura formed around the teenager's body as the scanners literally started going crazy, a few of them even blew up on the spot.

"That's it Kyouta, do it now!"

" **Ya' don't have to tell me when I'm ready, ya' know!?"**

" _Oathkeeper: Adamantine Guardian"_

The pressure reached its peak at that moment. A blinding blue aura covered the body of the blue eyed teenager. As it dissipated, the teenager was no longer there. No, the figure inside the scanning room could barely be described as a teenager.

A shining black armor stood mighty inside the room, patterns of blue spiritual energy covering it from head to toe and a V-shaped visor shining bright blue as well. A shining black knight armor indeed, covered in runes much like the blade on its previous state, the armor was as magnificent as they came.

" _So…"_ Kyouta's voice echoed from inside the armor, _"What do the scanners say now?"_

Ignoring him once again, Richard walked inside the room, caring little for what could happen to him if he got too close to the armored Ultimate Release.

"Strange indeed… this is the only Armor-Type Ultimate Release known to us and yet… still so mysterious" The hazel eyed scientist paid little mind to the blood coming out of his eyes and nose, he simply continued to scan the armor from head to toe.

" _Hey, are you sure this is alright?"_ Kyouta asked, concerned with the scientist's health. This was simply a rule of nature, whenever a being with vastly inferior Spiritual Energy came near a being that exuded so much of it. The only possible outcome was for the inferior one to be affected in one way or another. It's like radiation, simply much worse, albeit thankfully not permanent in the absolute majority of cases.

"It isn't", He wiped the blood away from his face using a napkin and exited the scanning room before it got any worse.

" _The scanners…"_ Kyouta reminded the scientist, who for the first time, cared to look at the readings. His eyes widening as he did, causing Kyouta to become excited.

" _What do they say!?"_

"Kyouta-kun…" The scientist looked at the armor-clad being with a grim look in his eyes, "You broke all the scanners, I'm afraid there is no way to know what the readings said"

Disappointed and heartbroken, Kyouta fell to his knees, also because of the stress and exhaustion his Ultimate Release brought to his body. The armor evaporated into Spiritual Energy shortly after, and Oathkeeper fell to the floor in its "Sealed" state.

"Well, I'm afraid that is it for today Kyouta-kun, thanks for coming… I'll have to replace all those expensive scanners you broke" The once again stern man walked towards his desk and sat down. Shortly followed by Kyouta who was eager to get out of the room and get a rest.

"I'll send you the bill" The scientist coldly said, startling Kyouta.

"What the heck man!?"

"I'm kidding, now go" Richard coldly pointed towards the door and a defeated Kyouta wasted no time to get out. Once he did, Richard picked up his phone and dialed Franken's number.

" _Hi~"_ The older scientist picked up cheerfully and very likely spinning around in his office chair back in the first district.

"Dr. Zarkov"

" _I told you already~ Call me Fran-"_

"I'm sending you a reading from the scanners, it belongs to Hazuki Kyouta"

" _Oh, I thought you were calling to have fun. No fair~"_ Richard smirked.

"I promise you'll be having fun when you see the file, Franken" Richard hung up and turned to his personal computer's screen, the readings have already been transferred to it.

Side to side, there were Kyouta's readings from just now compared to a minor Phantom's readings from over 10 years ago. There, for one small, tiny moment after activating his Ultimate Release, Kyouta completely outclassed the otherworldly being's readings…

"Hazuki Kyouta… just what power are you hiding?" Richard muttered. He could only hope that the blue haired, seemingly average, normal and unimpressive teenager would eventually become the key to Humanity's future.

* * *

 **And that's it for today!**

 **Somehow, I ended up focusing more on advancing the plot rather than the character introductions... Still, I managed to introduce 4 more! Only 2 more left from the list and a couple more that weren't included in it. Hooray! Still, Introductory chapters are still introductory, and introductory shin is shit. Therefore, this chapter was probably also shit!**

 **Ok, since I have no way of knowing whether I did a good job at explaining some lore-related concepts, I'll do this little section following every major plot-based chapter, which is to be called:**

 **-WHAT DID WE LEARN TODAY?**

* **As you might have noticed this chapter or already imagined during the prologue, Dusan is a major prick to everybody, however, you'd be wrong to think that he is a one-dimensional character, in fact, next to Ichiro he is probably the deepest character in the story… yes, ICHIRO, bet you didn't expect that one!**

 ***Whenever a being with immensely large concentrations of Spiritual Energy comes close or in contact with a being of much lesser ones, the inferior being will end up being affected immediately. In Dusan's case: As the Prince of the Dead has a power infinitely superior to a mere Specter or a minor Phantom, said beings are immediately "erased" from existence upon contact with him. Stronger Phantoms, such as Alastor, are able to resist, as shown when our favorite Adonis caught Dusan's hand and even slapped it away! In Kyouta's case: As Richard Brown is a regular human being with no access to The Soul or Spiritual Energy, being near something as powerful as an Ultimate Release produces high radiation-like effects on him.**

 ***Kyouta is the only person known to have an Armor-Type Ultimate Release (which is actually just a subdivision of the Sustained-Type). It originally wasn't intended to be that way, but since no other OC's had Armors in their Ultimate Releases…**

 ***First Generation Soul Users are still stronger than most Second Generation. This is only due to all Second Generation SU's still being in their teens and not fully developed.**

 ***Franken is a total goof.**

 ***Richard is bipolar.**

 **And that's about it… so… time to answer reviews, huh?**

To Eko-kun

 **Shin: Why the heck are you lolling to the Shin God! THE SHIN GOD IS TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!**

 **Kyouta: Chill dude, he's just being nice.**

 **Kou: Damn right it's LOVE!**

To the most awesome, D.T

 **Shin: I'm glad you had fun… but was it really that funny?**

 **Tsukasa: Everyone seems to think so…**

 **Shin: Marry me *kneels***

 **Tsukasa: Fuck no *punches Shin in the nose***

 **Kyouta: *blushes* Tsukasa… did you see what D.T had us do? T.T**

 **Tsukasa: *reads and blows up red as a tomato* I-I-I'd n-n-never do anything like that!**

 **Kou: Let's have a THREESOME!**

 **Ichiro: Let's have a FOURSOME!**

 **Tsukasa: FUCK NO!**

To the little knight, Mik.

 **Shin: Oh right, forgot to tell you! Your OC is probably arriving withing the next chapter or two, don't worry, I've just got so many things to deal with right now T.T**

 **Kyouta: You are a horrible person…**

Rose Rain 7

 **Shin: The sheer size of your reviews makes me a happy person, that is all I can say.**

To the Niner

 **Shin: Hell yeah, Kou takes the cake!**

 **Kou: I do, I do!**

 **Shin: Also, love the constructive criticism and pointers, helps me improve though bad habits are bad habits, they'll be hard to get rid off!**

To Mookie Mooks

 **Shin: Hiya! Glad you could come and read!**

 **Kyouta: Also, we are sorry there wasn't any Azusa this chapter, she was sleeping, as Kou said.**

 _ **[Shin Fell Asleep right here]**_


	5. Chapter 3

**So, back again!**

 **Excuse my shitty update rate, it's not the best but it's definitely better than some other people out there… I'm not naming any names, alright?**

 **Shin: Don't hurt me! *cries in a corner***

 **HOTD SYOC Fandom Writers: Shiiiiiiiiin~ No need to be afraid~**

 **Shin: Nooooooooooo~ *blushing in pleasure despite saying no***

 **Aaaand that's pretty much how I picture it, seems like even I can have weird fantasies from time to (all the) time!**

 **But let me be honest here, I'm really, really busy and exhausted these days, with me graduating from high school soon and all that stuff…**

 **I really, really love how everyone seems to be enjoying the story, all the reviews really motivate me to keep going and I sure hope you guys will keep supporting this! You are the best! Yes, you right there, no matter who you are or where you are from, you are the best!**

 **Motivational Shin is (not) Motivational.**

 ***cough* Anyway, for those of you who took note of Kyouta's seemingly amazing display of power during the last chapter, don't go around thinking he is super strong or way better than any OC. Let's all remember that his soul size is "Huge" and therefore he has an inherently large amount of pressure and power, however, he struggles with controlling said power as it will be shown in the coming chapters. Also, even because his power peaked beyond that of a phantom doesn't mean that he is always that strong, said moment was only milliseconds long and his power immediately decreased to a much more "regular" one.**

 **Whateverrr let's get on with this BS!**

* * *

"Shit!" Meng yelped out as he held his pained cheek, thrown to the floor by the strength of the punch. Kyuro got him good. Everyone present in the school's main hallway looked their way, startled by the little exchange.

The taller teenager glared down the short teenager with his piercing sky blue eyes, he wasn't having anyone's shit today, especially not Meng's.

"I already told you; find someone else to mess with…" The dark haired stern teen turned around, not bothering himself anymore with the younger teen who simply LOVED to pick fights with him.

Meng cursed under his breath and charged right at Kyuro's back, taking a hold on the taller teenager. However, he was quickly forced out of his grip and pinned against a wall of lockers, producing a loud noise.

Kyuro glared straight into Meng's own jade green eyes, finally getting him to look away. He released Meng and the younger teen simply let himself plop to the white, clean floor.

Kyuro began walking away, but noticed a tan-skinned older teenager eyeing him strangely. Said teenager also had bleached platinum blonde fairly long hair in a low ponytail and a feminine looking hairpin to keep his fringe off his face. His eyes were Amber colored and had a tired expression on his face. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a thick red hooded jacket; he also had a pair of faded grey jeans and black sneakers.

Kyuro recognized him to be Atticus Bellamy, a half-greek guy in the same class as he was. Another one of those people who don't talk much, he was pretty sure he'd never talked to Atticus before. Not that he talked to a lot of people, for that matter.

"What is it?" Kyuro asked coldly, startling Atticus.

The dark haired simply shook his head, he had no business wasting his time here.

Atticus watched Kyuro walk way, curious about his easily irritable classmate… until he felt a _certain_ someone leaning on his shoulder.

"Fallen in love?" Ren asked, a sly grin on his face. Atticus immediately blushed and got even more startled than before. That came out of nowhere, but he calmed down quickly.

"He's totally not my type" Atticus defended, beginning to walk away from Ren as the blonde haired usually liked to bother him a bit and make him feel uncomfortable... as he did with most people.

"That so?" He looked down to Meng, who was beginning to get up, clearly hearing their conversation. "And yours?"

"Tsch" He gave Ren the finger, "Don't even go there, idiot"

"Ah… there are no romantic people today, I see…" He shrugged, displeased for not being able to mess around with these two.

They heard a couple of footsteps coming their way, and turned to see Tsukasa shortly followed by Saya.

"Oi, Sai!" Ren greeted his favorite person to pester in this world, causing her to sigh.

"Hi…" Saya replied, but only half-heatedly

"Hey guys! Up to something later today?" Tsukasa cheerfully intervened. She was at least acquainted with all of them. They noticed her carrying some sort of flyers.

Meng sighed, "No"

Atticus shook his head, "I don't think so…" He held his chin, trying to remember if he really had nothing to do…

"Me neither, what is it?" Ren continued.

Tsukasa grinned, "Could you please take these?" She handed each one of them one of the flyers. They all eyed them curiously; it was an invitation to today's game. Seemingly the school's team had made it all the way to the semi-finals so it was an important game for them and they wanted the school to come and cheer for them…

"We'd be really happy if you could come and watch the game to support-"

"No way" Meng interrupted; about to drop the flyer, however, his wrist was stopped by Tsukasa's hand, who began tightening her grip on it… a lot.

"AS I SAID" Her face went back to a happy smile and bright expression… "We'd be reaaaaally happy if you could come and support the team!"

Meng sweatdropped, Tsukasa was cute, likable and fun to be around… but also scary as fuck. He had no idea how Kyouta managed to live with her. He could feel the circulation being cut from his hand, thankfully, the chocolate brown haired girl let go of his arm.

"Now, if you'll excuse us…" Saya finished, glaring at Ren who simply smirked at her.

* * *

Ichiro happily walked down the school's second building main hallway, easily distinguishable from the first building's as the lockers here were orange colored, in contrast to the first's which were blue.

There was one more difference though, the second building was dedicated completely to students with… special needs (said needs might be as minor as simply being shitty in one particular subject, some simple side lessons and all the way to help mental disorders)… thankfully, they only have one or two periods per day in this building.

Ichiro stood out quite a lot, mostly thanks to his brightly colored orange hair, a color he had grown quite fond of. His sporty goggles also helped a lot, and that cocky smirk on his face as well. He caught a couple of younger girls giggling as they saw him. Needless to say, our orange-haired Casanova stopped right on his tracks and waved at them, he would have also winked if his eyes weren't covered.

The group of girls blushed; satisfying Ichiro's craving for a cute sight. However, his cravings were just about to be overwhelmed…

A tiny head of lavender hair in a cute style passed right in front of him, paying the orange-haired no mind at all. The blank expression in her face just _begged_ Ichiro to go and try to cause some emotion.

"Oi" He called out to the petite young girl. His voice having enough "power" to make her stop and turn her head around, a feat rarely anyone was capable of. The cute sight of her turning a little and tilting her head curiously at him made his heart skip a beat… was this girl the one!?

"…" She calmly continued to analyze him with her pinkish orbs, a neutral expression still on her face though showing her curiosity well enough.

Ichiro approached her, looking down at her small stature, "I couldn't help but to notice that you are suuuuuuper~ cute!"

Yumi tilted her head a bit more, not really knowing what to do… or to think, for that matter.

Ichiro leaned forward a little to see her face to face, causing the silent loli to take a tiny step back in caution.

"What would your name be, _my princess_?" Ichiro smiled brightly, kneeling before the cute girl and holding her hand.

"Yuzuhara Mami… Yumi is alright…" She muttered emotionlessly, probably not knowing how to react and causing Ichiro's cuteness receptors to overload and make his brain blow up inside his head.

"Delightful! Well then, my name is-"

"Nishima Ichiro-senpai"

The orange haired fell backwards, straight to the clean white floor. That was too much; the "Senpai Factor" was way too strong with this one!

Ichiro stared at the bright white illuminated ceiling, a big, idiotic smile on his face.

Yumi approached him, and tilted her head as she looked down on her fallen senpai.

"Senpai? Are you alright?" Hearing the whispered word again was enough to revive him, and he immediately jumped up back to a standing position, proudly pounding on his chest.

"Totally, my dear Yumi-chan!"

"Oi, Ichiro, you harassing underclass girls again?" Ichiro turned around to see the two older Tsukinamis he knew about, Ruki and Azusa.

Ichiro shook his head furiously, "It's not harassing if I'm not touching anything!" He defended, raising both of his hands high into the air.

"If you say so…" Ruki continued, turning to his sister, "What do you think Az?"

The dark purple haired girl startled a bit upon hearing her name being called, she had been staring at Ruki's back all this time, probably drifting off into her own word while she unconsciously followed her younger brother around.

"I don't know…" Azusa neutrally said…

"Me neither…" Yumi suddenly replied, and the duo of males watched the scene terrified… the way these two girls' neutrality resonated with each other… it was scary as fuck. They turned the aura around them into something unbearably neutral and emotionless; in fact, Ichiro could already start to feel his spirits dampening.

"W-Well! We kinda have to get going~" Ruki said, starting to push Azusa forward from behind, causing the dark haired girl to blush. Ichiro watched as they disappeared into a classroom labeled simply "4C" and sighed, turning around to his new favorite girl in school.

"GONE!?" And so, our orange-haired joker ran to find our silent loli.

* * *

"Swish!" The blue haired teen known as Kyouta smirked as his shot fell cleanly through the hoop. He felt ready for today's game. He convinced some members of the team who were all bench players to help him train; needless to say, he was destroying all of them one by one.

"Way to go DARLING~!" Kou loudly cheered from next to the practice court, if she had a flag with Kyouta's name on it, she would be waving it right now.

"Good job, Kyouta-san!" The most elegant lady of SU High School, namely Chigusa, raised her voice slightly from next to Kou, something she rarely did. To her, and most importantly, Kou's surprise, Kyouta managed to hear it and gave the pale blonde haired girl the "thumbs-up-and-wink" combo he was known for… after paying no mind to the louder Tsukinami…

"Waaaaah~ Kyouta-baka!" Kou stomped her foot on the hardwood floor several times in anger and threw the flag hard to the floor, why did _she_ have to come watch Kyouta practice today!?

"My, my, no need to get like that Kou-chan, I'm sure he'll notice you next time" Chigusa smiled very brightly, causing Kou to frown.

"Hmph, I don't need you telling me that, Miss Perfect" She looked the other way. To someone looking for the outside, the two girls looked like opposites. On one side you had Chigusa, wearing an elegant white summer dress and with her beautiful pale blonde hair styled elegantly, her pale skin and bright green eyes… and then you had Kou… who was simply "darker" looking with her slightly tanned skin and teal hair. And let's not even start with their personalities…

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

"Zaaaaaa!"

"Hngggggg!"

"Guoooooo!"

Kyouta's 'battle noises' got louder and louder, funnier and funnier. Eventually making the two girls laugh a bit.

"Hmph" Kou looked away once again, "I still don't like you"

Chigusa made a sad face, "I'm sorry…" She looked down, "I didn't mean to do anything to upset you…"

Kou gasped… such a cute face… she was a danger, a problem, a threat to be eliminated!

"Is something the matter?" The pale blond haired asked, however, Kou simply ignored her question and looked away.

"WATCH OUT!" One of the boys playing let out, a tipped pass had ended with the ball being re-directed towards Kou at a dangerous speed. She turned and tried to dodge, or at least block it with her hands, but it was too late now…

Kou prepared her face for the impact and closed her eyes and mouth tightly; however, the ball never reached her.

She opened her eyes and was met by a bright, green light orb. Or rather, a bright green light _surrounding_ a ball, the energy that composed it was simply beautiful as it perfectly covered half of the basketball, stopping it from reaching Kou. The balance was also perfect, enough to stop the speeding projectile and careful enough as to not crush it… And it had been formed in less than a second. There was only one person whose "Projection" was refined enough for this…

The teal haired girl turned to her left and saw Chigusa, a faint green glow on her eyes and her hand stretched in the direction of the ball, her face was no longer that of an elegant lady, it was that of a cold, calculative person. As it usually did, her face changed back to its usual state immediately.

"Are you alright, Kou-chan?" She smiled warmly

"Uhm… yeah…"

They heard a pair of footsteps coming towards them, and turned to see Kyouta coming over with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"I'm really sorry! Is everything okay?" He noticed the floating, recently blocked basketball now moving towards him as Chigusa controlled it carefully. The energy dissolved into the air and the ball fell right into Kyouta's hands, still all "warm" from the radiant green spiritual energy.

"Yeah, thankfully everything is good, but you should try to be more careful Kyouta-kun…" Chigusa said, a hint of scolding on her voice.

Kyouta chuckled, "Yeah, we'll try to" He looked back to his teammates, all of them as exhausted and sweaty as he was, "Actually, I think we should call it quits now…"

The blue haired teen walked over to his gym bag and picked it up, "I'll go take a shower, bye bye~"

"Send pictures~" Kou continued, already (seemingly) over the little incident just now.

"You wish~" Kyouta waved goodbye and left for the locker room, causing the teal haired girl to sigh.

She left the gym shortly after Chigusa, today had been stressful enough already…

Plus, she had to come watch the game later today…

* * *

It was game time, the semi-finals of the Tokyo's High School Boys Basketball Summer League. Allowed to participate in games under the condition of not using any of their special powers, the SU High School's "Knights" had always been a competitive team nonetheless thanks to their school's obligatory physical regime and the level of physical talent the student's possessed. However, this year's team was definitely the strongest.

Nearly the whole SU High School student body cheered for their team, the SUHS "Arena" was completely packed with all 1000 seats occupied and some people even having to watch the game on their feet. There was also the other team's, namely the 17th District High School's crowd plus all the parents and people who wanted to watch the SU's in action… even if it wasn't in battle.

However, the spotlight was currently down in the court. With less than a minute left and down by 1 point, the home team had to do something now if they wanted their pass to the Finals.

"Ruki!" The blue eyed Point Guard called for the ball. The dark violet, ombre haired Tsukinami wearing the number 9 on his navy blue and silver jersey quickly delivered the ball to Kyouta with a skillful "behind the back" pass that left his defender confused for an instant.

"Good…" Kyouta muttered as he stood at the top of the key with the ball on his hands. He analyzed the situation… Ruki had been knocking down his shots all game long so now his defender was all over him. No way he could safely deliver the ball back him. He noticed Ichiro (who wore the number "8*) smiling at him from the inside as he backed down against a much bigger (and disgustingly sweatier) defender who was at least a whole head taller than the orange haired Casanova. It was not a happy smile though. It was a sad, sorrowful smile from the "help me…" variation. Such a pitiable expression made Kyouta smile himself even under the extreme pressure, loud cheers and time running down. This surprised his defender, who raised an eyebrow. His other two teammates were not dependable enough as they were not starters, the two regulars had just been fouled-out a few minutes ago…

If he could use his "Zone" he could probably take it to the basket and score himself with the utmost ease, however, he had to rely on his own reflexes right now, not good…

"DESTROY HIM!" He heard Tsukasa cheer from his left side, which caused his smile to grow even larger in size.

"You look hot when you are sweaty Darling~" He then heard Kou. Totally not the type of inspiration he needed right now…

" _Now or never, huh?"_

He looked at Ichiro and Ruki and they both nodded. Using what was left from his explosiveness after the long and tiring game, Kyouta quickly attacked to the right side, pushing his defender further down towards the basket.

Ichiro separated himself from his defender and got away from Kyouta's path and outside of the three point line, next to Ruki, however, his blue haired best friend somehow got the ball to him, surprising the whole crowd who expected Kyouta to take the last play's burden on his own shoulders.

Not being good at shooting from far away and following the instruction Kyouta shot at him with the the motion on his eyes and head, Ichiro passed the ball once again to Ruki, who had managed to free himself up after catching the defender off-guard.

" _That's it!"_ was probably what the whole crowd thought in that moment, Ruki had been on fire the whole game, it was only natural that he could make the game-winning shot right now.

Ruki brought the ball up as he started the motion of his jump shot, taking aim straight at the basket.

Much to the crowd's surprise, however, his defender bumped on purpose him, setting him off-balance and messing up his aim at the worst possible time, right before releasing the ball.

" _That's a foul…!"_ The Tsukinami thought, exaggerating the contact and letting himself fall hard down to the hardwood floor. However, the whistle from the Official never came, and he watched in horror as the round projectile flew towards the basket with its trajectory bent to the left… it wouldn't go in!

Ichiro and the other post player fought hard to try and get to the ball. It was hopeless, their defenders where much bigger. However, refusing to lose like that, Kyouta struggled and finally managed to slip away from the seemingly endless mass of bodies with a burning fierce determination on his eyes. Jumping off his left foot, he elevated himself high enough to reach the ball with his right hand. Unable to dunk it as he was completely off-balance, the blue haired barely managed to tip the ball with his fingers back into the basket.

The desperate teenager fell back down to the floor with a loud thud but did not care for the pain that shot on his behind, instead staring at the ball that endlessly and painfully rolled around the rim.

The crowd went silent. This was the deciding moment of the match.

The ball slowed down as it rolled 2, 3 more times…

 _It went it!_

The SU crowd cheered loudly as the arena shook in emotion. Finally and after three straight years of losing at the semi-finals, they had earned their place at the Finals!

Satisfied with the result yet extremely tired, the Ichiro let himself plop down to the floor… smirking as he thought/fantasized that he was "tooooootally" getting laid that night.

Ruki looked towards the first-row and smiled at his sisters Kou and Azusa, both of them extremely proud of their brother.

The arena was a place of happiness and emotion, until…

" _THAT WAS TOTALLY A FOUL!"_

Everyone gasped as they turned to face what was going on.

Kyouta held the very frightened Official from earlier from the collar, lifting the older man up into the air. Kyouta's eyes were fiercer than usual as he stared into the scared man's own terrified orbs.

"Gah… h-help…!"

Members from both teams rushed over to separate the blue haired SU from the Official who had purposefully ignored the earlier foul on Ruki, it took several people to finally separate them and a couple more to calm Kyouta down. Tsukasa watched confused and horrified, tugging on the replica of her childhood friend's jersey that she was wearing right now, her golden eyes nearly tearing up as she recognized the look on Kyouta's eyes.

She felt the youngest Tsukinami tugging on her sleeve and turned to face her, Kou and Azusa's faces were nearly as puzzled as hers.

"Tsunkasa… what's going on with Darling?" The teal haired asked, not exactly sad or afraid, rather, it looked like her mind was racing right now, totally uncharacteristic of her.

Tsukasa shook her head, she had seen this before but she didn't remember where or when.

Thankfully, the team's coach had managed to get into an agreement with the Official, Kyouta wouldn't be suspended and would be able to play in the finals next week, however, this was mostly due to the Official being scared shitless of the blue-eyed teen. Everyone calmed down and went home after a few minutes, most already forgetting the little incident and thinking of it as Kyouta simply being "too fired up" after the game.

But whether it was that or not… some people weren't too sure.

* * *

 **Oddly enough, this chapter felt longer to me than it really was, probably because there were so many different things going on? Dunno, only thing I have to say is thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

 **FACTS:**

 ***There are about 700 Soul Users currently in training, not all of them will graduate though, 300 have already failed from the original 1000.**

 ***At SU High School, grades are not divided strictly by age. A very successful student who is much better than everyone else in his age-range might be able to jump a grade or two. For example, Kou, Ruki and Azusa are all in the same grade despite being siblings of different ages. It is also not a "3 years and done" Highschool as most others in Japan, while it hasn't happened yet, a student could take more than a year to graduate from a "grade" if he or she does bad enough. At the other side of the spectrum lies someone like Chigusa, who went straight to the 3** **rd** **Grade on this year, which is her first year of attendance. In other words, it is not a regular high school in that regard, think of it more as an "Academy" (that trains supersoldiers xD).**

 ***Adding up on Phantoms, there are two types of them. First off there are the "Spawn of the Dark Lord", which are born directly from the Shinigami by an unknown process, like Dusan. Then, there are the naturally occurring Phantoms, which are born from a very dark human soul that was so wretched and evil that it "Evolved" into a dark Phantom, like Alastor. As far as their power goes, most "Spawn" Phantoms are much, much stronger than their natural occurring counterparts which are usually at the "lesser phantom" level, however, every once in a while a very dark human soul will convert, giving birth to a naturally occurring phantom who can compete with a Spawned one, namely individuals such as Alastor, who has risen through the ranks all the way to having a spot at the Dark Lord's Council.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Right to the point with this one, got a long one ahead, SHANNAROOOOOOOO~!**

 **(Yes, I'm using Sakura's battlecry, someone murder me)**

 **(And yes, last chapter was filler, mein god…)**

* * *

"Alright soldiers, on three…" The Captain and squad leader whispered to his 5 man unit, they were all in line and behind a ruined wall, taking cover from the enemy they'd been forced to assault. All the men wore a dark gray, nearly black full body uniform with dull colored armored plates on their arms, torso and legs, as well as a helmet. This was the 3rd Recon Squad from the 1st Army Regiment in the capital city, and they had been sent on a routine scouting session outside the walls and through the ruins of a nearby city, as they did every week. However, things hadn't been so smooth this time, as they had encountered a group of several ghouls and undead in their way, and were now about to ambush it.

"1… 2… 3… _go_!" The Captain rushed out guns blazing, aiming at the nearby weak undead with his potent assault rifle. Shortly followed by the rest of his squad that positioned themselves in a formation, the recon squad easily took care of the basic undead, now came the hard part…

" _Spread out!"_ The Captain ordered and the group broke formation, preparing to receive the upcoming Ghoul threat.

"Stingers, we've got Stingers!" One of the corporals shouted out and pointed in the direction of the Stinger-type ghouls. These kind of Ghouls were smaller than most, about the size of a small dog. However, they were among the most gross ones, as they had an insect-like appearance, could fly and their sting had a potent venom that could kill a grown man in a few seconds, plus taint them with the undead curse.

"Private, concussion grenade!" The captain ordered, and one of his underlings threw what the captain asked for towards the incoming swarm of a dozen Stingers. The small concussion grenade blew up in the right spot, and disoriented the flying insects, causing them to fly erratically and slow down.

"Open fire!"

The squad once again opened fire at the now slowed down targets, easily mowing them down.

The captain looked around one more time and smirked, excellent.

"All-Clear gentlemen, take a few moments to re-" Just as he lowered his gun, a massive creature fell on top of him, sending all other 5 soldiers flying away from the shockwave and crashing into nearby walls, rusted cars or simply the ground far away..

"S-shit… Captain…" The Private from earlier slowly began to stand up using his rifle as support, he looked up and his eyes widened in terror.

"B-Be- _Behemoth Class!"_ The Staff Sergeant of the unit, and next man in its chain of command shouted, however, he was too shocked to give instructions and instead stared into the beast's, angry, dark, evil red eyes…

The beast was around 10 o 15 feet tall and had a bipedal, bear-like appearance with a hint of gorilla in it, strong, long and powerful arms with clawed hands, hairless sickly gray skin with dark markings spread all over it and a diabolical head and face, Behemoths were among the 5 strongest types of Ghouls… a 5 man recon squad with no leadership had no chance against it… no, even if the Captain were still alive they probably wouldn't be able to handle the beast anyway.

"Shit!" One of the two corporals cried out and tried to make a run for it, drawing the beast's attention towards him. In a single bound, the creature easily covered the span of 50 feet to catch the running soldier with its claw… picking him up to its face.

"Fuck you!" The panicking corporal took out his handgun and discharged it all over the Behemoth's face, however, such small bullets did nothing against the creature's thick skull and merely scratched its skin a little.

Angry, the creature used its other hand to take a hold of the man's upper body, now with its two massive hands holding the man, the Behemoth simply… twisted him… only a short lived scream was heard from within the claws, and the creature let the bent body fall to the ground without caring to eat it… yet… it would make sure the others didn't try to escape.

The Behemoth slowly approached the Private, who backed down until his back hit a wall…

"Shit… Don't come close!" The Private raised his rifle towards the creature who was now at arms-reach, but the creature simply took it away and threw it aside. Preparing its claws to go right through the Private, the young private closed his eyes as he saw the Behemoth beginning its stabbing motion.

However, a shot was heard from behind.

"That's a .50 Desert Eagle, you jackass" It was the captain's voice coming from behind the Behemoth, he wasn't dead yet!

"Captain!" The Private called out as the creature turned back to the prey it though killed, that one shot DID hurt it.

"Run, Private…" The Captain opened fire with the massive handgun once again from his downed position (as he was indeed badly hurt from earlier), angering the creature as the large bullets actually did manage to puncture its skin. The creature rushed at the valiant Captain, preparing to bright down its claws on him, though that claw never reached him.

A metallic slashing sound was heard and the Behemoth's arm fell to the ground as massive gush of dark blood came out of the amputation wound. The creature that had been silent all this time now let out a painful scream that could be heard all over the ruined city.

"All ze patients must be quiet during ze surgery!" A voice with a heavy European accent was heard from one of the roofs of the ruined buildings. The shocked Private and his three other teammates looked up to see a Scythe-wielding man covered in a dark leather coat, with a white beaked, plague doctor-like mask covering his face and a hood under a brim hat that covered the rest of his head, he also wore leather gloves and boots, his image showing no skin at all.

"It's Corvus!" One of the soldiers cheered, dropping his rifle on relief. Much to his shock and surprise, the figure he called "Corvus" appeared next to him in a flash.

"That's _Doctor_ Corvus~" The man bended down to whisper on the soldier's ear (tilting his head a bit as to not _beak_ the man on the head), causing the soldier to jump up scared.

"Doctor… Corvus?" The Private asked, apparently ignorant of the man's identity.

The remaining corporal turned around perplexed, "Don't you know who he is!? He's the current strongest First Generation Soul User!"

"W-what!?" The Private was shocked, all soul users were beasts, just how strong was this man if he was _the strongest_?

"That also makes me ze strongest Soul User overall, by ze way" Corvus made a peace sign at the soldiers, who panicked as the beast was about to punch the Plague Doctor with its remaining arm.

However, Corvus once again disappeared in a flash and that arm too, fell to the ground.

"So fast…" One of the soldiers muttered, perplexed as he couldn't even notice the moment when Corvus faded out.

Appearing once again but now facing the armless beast that fell to the ground in pain, Corvus spun his scythe around with his right hand.

"Quite noisy, aren't you?" The man asked, once again with his heavy European, German accent. A grin formed underneath the white beaked mask, and once again disappearing in a flash, the creature's chest tore open and dark blood rained all over the area, bathing all the surviving men in the pungent fluid…

"Zat takes care of it…" Corvus declared, appearing once again next to the soldiers who stared at him blankly, or rather, at his massive scythe that seemed to be etched with a violet, purplish pattern.

"Ah, this?" The beaked man noticed their bewildered look, "Magnificent, isn't it? The Seiken have proven to be most formidable" The Scythe shined brightly in its violet light, slowly shrinking down and transforming into a… walking cane? Seiken truly did come in all shapes and sizes.

He noticed that one of the soldiers had dragged their fatally injured Captain and rested him against a wall.

"Let me take a look at him" The tall beaked man walked over and crouched next to the Captain, the talons on the Behemoth's feet had perforated the man's ribcage and abdomen, his ribs were most likely shattered and he was most definitively bleeding out. Without wasting any time, the Doctor put his gloved hands over the man's injuries, the violet light from earlier once again illuminating them.

"What is…?" One of the soldiers asked, however, he was cut short from the shock of seeing his Captain's injuries closing themselves, as if by magic.

Corvus cleared his throat, "I'm using ze Spiritual Energies in ze body to accelerate ze processes of ze healings", In a matter of seconds, the perforations closed completely, leaving only a faint scar behind, "It's not as good as an actual surgery, but it will keep ze man from bleeding out until you get him back to ze city"

"You are not coming?" One of the corporals asked, visibly worried from encountering another threat and not having this man with them.

Doctor Corvus stood up, twirling his cane, "I'm afraid not, I have a many important things to do"

"As you may have noticed…" He said, poking a fleshy bit from the Behemoth with the tip of his cane, "Ze Ghouls around here have been most agitated, I came here to… eh… what is ze word… ah yes, Investigate, investigate ze problems"

"If you'll excuse, my new assistant is waiting for me, a most delightful young woman she is…"

And with that, the beaked plague doctor disappeared into thin air once again, leaving the confused recon team behind.

"Captain… Miles is…"

"I know, and he knew the risk" With that, the now smaller group helped their leader up and set off once again.

* * *

 **SU Highschool Training Grounds – Fighting Arena**

A pair of big flashes of red and purple collides as the grayish arena shakes from the impact, dust falling from the dull concrete ceiling, some cracks on the stands made from the very same concrete grow larger, and most of the dull sand of the fighting area blasted away to the walls in a shockwave.

A few moments later, two girls came out flying away from the center in opposite directions, both visibly tired; however, neither revealing any emotion on their faces… this was indeed a showdown of _ice-queens_.

"They are going pretty hard at it despite it being only a practice match…" Saya said with a bit of worry, noticing a new crack next to where she was sitting.

"Well, you know how they can be Sai-kun" Ren continued, a hint of mocking on his voice as he called Saya by her nickname, also trying to poke her head, however, his hand was swatted away by an annoyed "Sai".

Azusa rushed forward toward Yumi, her twin chained scythes named "Nevan" already released and ready to strike. Nevan was simply that, a pair of dual-bladed scythes joined together by a chain, and now in their released state, shining with a purplish hue thanks to Azusa's spiritual energy.

Using her tremendous speed that could leave even Kyouta guessing from time to time, Azusa covered the distance between her and Yumi in nearly no time, dexterously using her momentum to strike at Yumi.

However, the equally emotionless girl was not fazed by the intimidating display, taking Azusa head on with her own Seiken, "Tempest". Tempest had the shape of a pitch black serrated dagger. Yumi's red spiritual energy gave it a pattern similar to a "molten" look, which made it even more terrifying.

Dagger clashed against Scythe, once again producing a loud impact on the arena. Azusa spun around her feet and once again attacked Yumi from her blind spot, however, she was forced to stop her arm and retreat as a pair of projectiles was already homing in at her.

Quickly back stepping away from Yumi, the Tsukinami continuously dodged the black projectiles that were actually "part" of Tempest, though separate from the original blade. Nobody really knew how many additional blades Tempest had except Yumi herself, which made it even more stressful to defend against, currently, she was using 4 against Azusa.

One final swift back step placed Azusa outside the reach of Yumi's telekinetic range, and therefore also safe from the blades. The ombre haired, older girl analyzed the situation, Yumi was an aggressive fighter so she probably would strike again soon, however, she had made it clear that there was a clear speed difference between the two of them, which probably made Yumi think twice about fighting head on…

Her best bet was to strike first, no denying that.

Once again, Azusa exploded towards Yumi, dodging a blade that was shot straight at her. She slides under another one and finally strikes upwards toward Yumi, who displays her acrobatic ability by somersaulting and blocking downwards at the same time, landing behind Azusa and then striking again, a slashing cut that just barely managed to cut open Azusa's battledress, revealing a portion of her back.

Without wasting any time, Azusa strikes again with her other scythe; however, Yumi blocks the attack with one of the homing daggers that was now on her other hand. Trying to catch the taller girl by surprise, Yumi brings forth 4 more blades from the ground and attacks from all directions. Able to react fast enough, Azusa nearly "flashes" away from the spot, appearing once again at a safe distance.

" _No good, too many things to focus on…"_

Ren chuckles at the scene, catching the attention from another male that was also attending the scheduled practice match.

"You think you could do any better?" The green eyed Meng harshly asked, as another of the fastest students, he probably understood Azusa's fighting better than anyone else in the arena.

"Well, I could always… you know, snipe her" Ren grinned, he was one of the few soul users whose Seiken took the form of a firearm, he was rather simplistic in the way he fought (which often ended with him in dangerous situations), but was still a real threat to anyone he faced.

"It isn't as simple as that, idiot" Meng mutters.

"Ah well, I wish we could use our ultimates here, it'd make things much more interesting" Ren threw his hands up in the air and sighed in defeat, as amazing as the girls were, it gets pretty boring after a couple of years doing and watching the same things almost every day.

Azusa rushed at Yumi once again, dodging blades left and right, she once again resumed her close-range assault on the shorter girl. Spinning around her feet, she attacked with her right scythe first, as she expected, Yumi parried the strike away with ease, leaving her open for an attack with her left scythe, as she went in for the deciding blow, she noticed some of the blades homing in at her from the left, very likely in an attempt to make her back away once again, however, this time she would not give in to it, she had to bet on Yumi not being reckless enough to use so many blades so close to her own body.

"I'm not so hopeless that I can only depend on my Seiken…" Yumi mutters coldly, but still audibly enough for Azusa to hear.

Yumi kicked Azusa in the stomach, pushing herself away from the taller girl. However, the much superior reach of the Tsukinami still ended up with a glancing cut on Yumi's shoulder. But she almost had Azusa now, if only her blades were slightly faster…

A whistle sounded loud in the air, startling everyone in the building and causing Yumi to stop her blades immediately. They turned to see Dr. Brown walking down from his own personal observation platform from where he would carefully overlook every little practice bout, clearly, he was much more than satisfied with this one.

The tan skinned, tall male adjusted his glasses and looked at both exhausted girls with a very serious and stern look on his face. Both girls awaited his feedback, but the young scientist only eyed them blankly. What to tell them? He thought. Among all the trainees, these two girls were at the peak when it came to mercilessness and coldness on the battlefield, both of them had just had amazing performances and if he were to allow the bout to go on the outcome would probably be left out for luck to decide. Finally, he could compliment them all day long and they still wouldn't truly be happy from it, Yumi was too emotionless form it and Azusa didn't really care from what anyone except her siblings thought of her, and overall… they were just THAT kind of human beings.

"Dismissed" He said coldly. Both girls simply acknowledged each other and walked out of the arena, as per regulation, they had the rest of the day off after a practice match. Neither of them would spend their free time on something productive, though. Not like anyone did, for that matter.

"Now," Dr. Brown continued, "Has anyone seen Nark or Miki?"

"Didn't come!" Ren replied loudly, his voice echoing in the very empty arena.

Richard Brown sighed, "Their practice match was due for a week ago…"

"Oi! Can we leave now!?" Ren asked, already tired from being forced to come. It was in the rules for some extra students to be around when a practice match was in session, just in case things… well, went wrong.

"Finally…" Meng mutters, getting up from his seat and following Saya out the gates of the arena. Finally, Ren also left the place shortly trailed by the duo of girls who had just nuked the place a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

 **SU Physical Fitness Area**

The Fitness Area of the High School, or as the students called it "The Living Hell" was always a place brimming with activity. Here, the researchers and scientists would measure the SU's physical abilities nearly on a daily basis, as the battlefield was indeed nothing short of a physically extenuating place, all the students were required to have a fitness level superior to that of the normal human being, even if that wasn't their area of preference.

The area itself was filled with all sorts of exercising machines such as treadmills, weight lifting stations, horizontal bars and the like, hence the name "living hell"

"…98! …9-" As he neared his record, our favorite orange haired cazanova struggled to raise his weight on the horizontal bar while doing pull-ups, clenching his teeth and forcing his already exhausted arms to give him their all, Ichiro looked like he was about to blow up from the pressure.

"Come on, just a couple more to go~" Kyouta cheered half-heartedly before taking a sip of water, just like Ichiro, he wore the boys' gym uniform consisting of a pair of black shorts and a gray tank-top that did an amazing job at showcasing a young male's musculature… not like Kyouta had much to show-off anyway, as muscles didn't seem to grow very well on his otherwise toned and sculptured slender frame.

"99…!"

"One more~"

"1-…! 100…!" Finally letting his tired arms relax, he let himself fall down back to the floor. Panting and sweating profusely, he mustered some amount of his usual cockiness and pointed his finger straight at the calm blue-haired teen's face.

"How you like that, huh!? I beat my record!"

"Actually," Kyouta smirked, "You only tied it, dumbass"

Realizing that he had to go OVER 100 and not only reach that number, Ichiro's face went blank from the disappointment and whatever weird things were happening inside his face, as always though, his goggles did a fine job of hiding the look on his eyes.

"Say…" He said with an uncharacteristic emotionless tone in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"We shall never speak of this again"

"Alrighty~" Passing a clean towel to his friend, Kyouta continued to drink water and calmly hummed some song he heard the day before.

Hearing a loud metallic sound behind him, he turns to see Drebin doing squats… with a fucking 200 pound barbell… The dark skinned huge male seemingly not struggling at all.

Kyouta sweatdropped, "Say, Ichiro…"

"Uh?" The orange haired replied, just about getting done with getting over his earlier fail. Kyouta though he barely caught a glimpse of Ichiro "eyeing" him strangely, but didn't think much of it.

"Drebin is kinda scary, isn't he?"

"Sure is dude, sure is…"

At another side of the gym, Kyuro "angrily" beat away at a punching bag, his fists leaving a mark behind after each punch.

"Woooo! That's impressive Kyuroneko~" Upon hearing his dreaded nickname coming from behind and out of Kou's mouth, the black haired male felt a cringy sensation, which made him punch the punching bag so hard that it detached from the chain and went flying a way, hitting a freshman who was currently running on a treadmill, causing him to fall, and then roll on the treadmill only to be sent flying himself… much to Kou's excitement.

"What is it?" Kyuro asks quite irritated, getting a towel to dry his face and arms from the sweat that had been building up on his body.

Kou smiled, "Can't I come and see the show whenever I want?"

"No" Despite his demeanor, Kyuro still sat down on the bench next to Kou and took out his water bottle to refresh himself.

Kou took a moment to continue, "It's about Hana-san"

The mention of his mother's name caused Kyuro to nearly choke on the water he was drinking, coughing it up for the following seconds until he finally settled down.

"What is it?" Kyuro had a very serious look on his face, although he stared at the floor and not at the teal haired girl who currently was leaning against him.

Kou took a deep breath, "One of my bodyguards reported seeing a woman very similar in appearance seemingly working in a church on District 30"

"That's-"

"I know, he couldn't confirm since it was a crowded area, but I'm sending him to look again in couple of days" Both teens had a serious look on their faces, one might expect it from the irritable and scary Kyuro, but not from the lively and cheerful Kou…

"Anyway," Kou stood up and began to walk away, "I'm busy so I'll catch you later~"

"Don't…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Japan-Area Ruins**

The midday was very quiet in the ruined urban area, the destroyed, crumbling buildings and debris adorned the cracked, dusty street. The once blossoming city had already begun to be reclaimed by Mother Nature, as green twigs and leaves poked out of most cracks in the street wherever sunlight managed to sneak through. Wildlife was also not an uncommon sight, as for some strange, unknown reason, the Ghouls left every form of life besides humans alone, ignored, and most importantly, spared. One could only become more and more disturbed the more thought was put into it. Bloodthirsty monsters that only craved for human flesh…

Almost as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, a small tremor shook the ruined city, startling most birds and animals, their instinct causing them to flee from the unknown threat. A dark fog, maybe a mist covered the heart of the city, and from the ground, a tiny black hole grew into a massive, seemingly bottomless pit that oozed nothing but darkness and despair materialized. A screeching sound was heard as a tall, blue haired figure clad in majestic armor stepped out of the dark hole, taking in a breath of fresh air… the first he had had in around 20 years, the cocky smirk on his face grew wider as from behind him, 3 more human-like figure rose from the shadows, all of them females clad in hooded cloaks.

"Master Alastor…" The oldest of them spoke, "This is as close from the last human city as I could manage to bring us while avoiding our presence being detected"

The Dark Adonis nodded, "How long will it take us to get to their puny city?"

"It would usually take us no more than a day, however…" She looked behind her and towards the pitch black portal, "Shall they accompany us, it might take us just over a couple of days"

From the portal, dozens and dozens of Ghouls began to surface, humanoids and monster-type alike; however and as many as they were, their numbers did not satisfy their leader.

Noticing the look on her leader's face, another of the followers spoke up.

"Don't worry master, this area is full of the 'cursed undead', at least a thousand of them… Using our influence over them, it shall be no problem to sum them to our army."

Alastor's arrogant smirk grew once again, his slicked back blue hair… his piercing amber eyes… they all oozed evilness.

He was indeed much weaker in the living world than in Limbo, but everything should still be easy for someone like him, at least he thought that himself.

"Well,"

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

 **Alastor's Legion has arrived! How will our dear Soul Users handle this new, unprecedented threat!? Will the mysterious Doctor Corvus run into them? If so, is he powerful enough to stop them!? Just what is the mystery behind Kyuro's mother and Kou's family!? Why was Ichiro eyeing Kyouta strangely!? Why were there so few OC's in this chapter!? Why am I asking so many questions!? Will I ever stop!?**

 **All that and a lot more in the next chapter of The Dark Soul!1!1! xdm8gitgud praise the sun scrubs~**

 **TRIVIA:**

 ***The way districts are organized is the following:**

 **While it is true that the higher the number, the farther it is from the center, they are not shaped like arches or discs or anything like that, it would be way too impractical. In fact, they are like small cities that vary in size but are all surrounding one another. For example: District 1 is the center, and it is surrounded by Districts 2, 3 and 4, which are then surrounded by Districts 5, 6, 7 and 8 and so on and so forth. As far as their size goes, it basically goes from smallest to largest, let's leave it like that.**

 ***Phantoms are indeed weaker on the living world than on Limbo, though they are still… uhm… strong as fuck.**

 ***Can you guess what Doctor Corvus' Ultimate Release is? He actually used it several times during this chapter. And no, it is not a sudden burst of speed nor his healing ability.**

 **Oh right, Merry Christmas everyone! I really hope you all have nice holidays!**

 **PLEASE don't forget to follow and review, especially review, which is the fuel that keeps my fire burning and my engine running.**


End file.
